Bella's Vampire Diary: Come and Visit Some Time
by sndbrg23
Summary: Bella is an orphan as Charlie passes away in 2052. Swept into a small town in Maine, Bella has to deal with her father's death as well as her new environment. Little does she know the past will connect with the present for her and the rest of the Cullens. (A lot of the characters' info comes from the Twilight Saga, the official illustrated guide.)
1. Charlie

August 15, 2052

We had been waiting for this moment since Charlie's cancer spread two years ago. Every moment was agony for him, and seeing that pain, it was unbearable at times. For the past week, Charlie had been placed in a hospice outside of Seattle, and Nessie and I identified us as granddaughters and stayed with Charlie almost all the time.

I will never forget my last moments with my Dad. His hands were almost as cold as mine were. Dark circles were turning purple under his eyes. His skin was translucent, which made his veins prominent. My father hated having people taking care of him; he wasn't that kind of man. I knelt by his bed and prayed for him, and his eyes opened.

"Dad?"

"Bells…" He touched my cheek.

"I love you so much. I'm going to miss you."

"Always have. Always will love you." Charlie's breathing began to get raspy, "Come and visit some time." He took a deep breath and died.

In the forty or so years of being a vampire, I knew this moment was going to happen; I was going to be officially an orphan and the Cullen family and the Quilettes would be only families. Mom died three years ago from car crash, which even now, has been difficult to deal with, but with Charlie, since he knew the secret, I felt closer to him than Mom, which I thought I would have uttered that sentence fifty years ago.

We kept the secret away from everyone, and Dad, the Quilettes, and the Cullens had made an impenetrate bond that made the tragedies easier to deal with. Now, Mom, Dad, Sue, and Billy gone now; it seems a little reality had left me. This is exactly how my vampire family felt as their generation died out—utterly alone in the world. I can understand how some vampires lose their humanity at this point, because there was nothing to hold on to, no human connection to prove you were first a human.

We planned the funeral, and Charlie had wished to be cremated and his remains would stay with us. He had instructed us that whenever we were in a spot that reminded us of him we would release some of his ashes. He would be with us always. There were still people from Forks who still remembered the Cullens, so Nessie and I would be the only ones to attend the public wake and funeral; the Quilettes had a ceremony last night to honor my father and, in our minds, was the actual funeral.

The public funeral or celebration was for the town in general. Nessie and I both dressed in black with dark gloves and veils. Charlie had spread the rumor that Bella Swan Cullen had died before him when she was travelling overseas. The town bought it, and his granddaughters would be his natural heirs. I had to write the eulogy which was difficult to write without adding anything supernatural. Leaving out vampires and werewolves, his eulogy sounded like a lie to me, and a part of me didn't want to give the speech at all.

Edward squeezed my shoulder, "Honey, write as though you are talking to him. What would you want to say to him?"

"Don't go. Stay with me."

"Bella, really, what would Charlie want to be remembered for?"

This afternoon, my father's ashes were placed on a stand in front of the mourners. Squeezing my daughter's hand, I rose and approached the podium. "Charlie Swan did not like the wishy washy stuff, so I won't in his honor. My grandfather protected Forks for fifty years and became a prominent citizen in Forks as well as our Quilette friends. He was always careful. A change of tires. Pepper Spray. A loaded shotgun." People chuckled. "He was our strength. He was the never-ending rock that we leaned on when we needed him, and with his passing, we use his legacy as our strength as we grieve." I heard sobs and smelled tears. "He was a dedicated father, husband, grandfather, and friend that will never be replaced. I miss you," and I almost muttered Dad, but I changed it to, "We'll miss you, Charlie." With that, I stepped down the stairs and sat next to Ness who was inconsolable.

Carlisle had made plans to move to Maine within the next week or so. Jasper's connections had made us new identities, and we would start life again. Nessie hated whenever we left, because we were her family too. Edward insisted his daughter and Jake to join us, since they, too, could be exposed with their ageless appearance, but Nessie needed time to mourn her grandfather and to leave, would be too sudden a change. We decided for the time being that Charlie's ashes would be in her care.

I packed the last duffle bag full of necessities, and within hours, we were in Lubec, Maine—one of the first places the sun rises on the American continent. For years, it had been argued that certain mountain ranges would receive the sun's rays first, but it was Lubec that was the prominent victor.

Carlisle had started his practice a month ago there. Even in the 2050's, it was still a small town—except during New Year's or the equinoxes. He registered us at the Lubec Consolidated School that served kindergarten to high school in a cluster of buildings: Emmett and Rose as juniors, and Edward, Alice, Jasper, and me as sophomores. Another chapter of vampire life.


	2. Atticus Swan

November 14, 2052

I realized why the Cullen never interacted with other high schoolers; it was like hanging out with your grandkids and feeling unhip. Now, I had the same feeling, and I had to create a teenage persona that seemed so fake to me.

Schools in Maine have adapted with the technology over the years. Ever since the creation of the internet, more flexible educational options were available. The school was in quarters; however, only first and fourth quarters were in the classroom. With the extreme snow and temperatures, it was determined that students can learn via online classes for the middle quarters. For us, attendance was important during these particular quarters and missing a lot of classes would bring unneeded attention. We learned to wear sunglasses, hoodies, gloves, and scarves to hide our appearance.

Since the high school was so small, the classes were grade based instead of content based; therefore, Alice, Jasper, and Edward, and I were together in every class. Alice and Edward kept the name Cullen, while Jasper assumed the Hale last name and I returned to Swan to avoid any unwanted gossip. My husband, brother, and sister could have taught each of the classes; they had learned the material ten or fifteen times before. Yes, the technology and time have changed some of the curriculum, but we weren't brilliant as our teachers thought we were, we were just experienced and memory—almost how you can quote your favorite movie. Repetition does wonders.

The one class that challenged me was English-not really the writing, but the literature discussion. Mrs. Warren listened and played Devil's Advocate with you, and in many ways, did not give her opinion about the current book we were discussing. We read _Kill A Mockingbird_ and discussed if Atticus was a hero in its definition.

"Miss Swan, do you believe Atticus was a hero?"

"Not in the way of the hero's journey."

"He did heroic things…"

"But it's Scout who learns about herself in relationship to her father. Atticus was just a vehicle of her growth."

"Do you feel about the same way about your father?"

Geez, I tried not to think of Charlie. It was still too painful. Was Charlie a hero? He didn't get a calling to do a quest. He didn't have the wise mentor, but after thinking, he was a hero.

"I believe my Dad was a hero. He was a police officer that protected the community and made sure I was safe." I couldn't say he dealt with werewolves and vampires in stride, and after he married Sue, he was part of the tribe. He appreciated having so many friends, and Renesmee was the greatest gift I could have given him. She brought the Dad part of Charlie.

"Isn't that what Atticus does as a lawyer?" She got me. She dangled the bait and fell right into the trap.

"I guess.." and the bell rung.

"Remember, test on Mockingbird tomorrow. Please study," and we were dismissed. I grabbed my bag still thinking about my Dad, and Mrs. Warren stopped me, "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot your Dad just passed away. I'm sorry I put you on the spot."

"It's okay, Mrs. Warren. Actually, it got me thinking what all my Dad did while he was alive. See you tomorrow." I tried to smile and leave as casually as my comment, but inside, I was freaking out.

My next class didn't start for ten minutes, and I bypassed Edward and headed for the bathroom. In the past, I was able to deal with stress, but now, I sat in the stall rocking back and forth—trying to regain my composure.

"Bella?" It was Alice, of course.

"I'm in here." I opened the door so I could face Alice. "Why did that affect me so much?"

"Because you got emotionally involved, but that's okay. You're still grieving. You want to go home? Edward will take you."

I stood up, "No, I'm good. You know, it felt like Mrs. Warren melted my shield—like she knew what exactly to say to get me to react that way."

"Could be. Edward can't get a reading either. He thinks she could also be a shield like you. Maybe shields neutralize each other."

I hugged Alice. "I love having you as my sister and best friend."

She chuckled, "I knew that way before we even met you."


	3. Demetrius

November 15, 2052

Last night I couldn't relax. I was still thinking about Charlie. Edward left me alone for most of the night; he was playing his piano and writing music. As the sun came up, nothing was resolved. When Mom died, it was difficult, but Charlie's…it was unbearable.

In English, Mrs. Warren didn't mention anything about yesterday. In fact, there was no talking due to the _Mockingbird_ test. Three essays had to be written within the hour. That's not the problem; I couldn't type like I wanted to-unhumanly fast. I wasted the hour, submitted my essays, and walked out with Jasper and Edward. Alice seemed to take some additional time, whether it was for show or not, I didn't know.

Alice exited the classroom and grabbed Jasper's arm, "We have to go outside." We all knew it was a vision, and we didn't ask why.

The snow blanketed the school. If it wasn't for our vision, it would have been impossible to see across the parking lot. Friday would be the last day of classroom instruction until spring, and the current weather proved why. Alice walked toward the woods to the east of the school, and all we could do was to follow her. She stopped suddenly and stared into the ocean of trees.

Jasper held her hand. "What is it?"

She outstretched her hand and pointed. "Demetrius." Using her line of vision, a person was cloaked in dark robes and the Volturi crest was evident. Demetrius was Aro's tracker; he could find anyone, better than James ever could. He might be smaller than the other Volturi, but he was still lethal. As we stumbled through the snow, Demetrius did not move—as if he knew we'd be there. Maybe Aro finally acquired a vampire with psychic abilities. I held Edward's hand and looked into his face. It was stern and aggravated.

"Demetrius."

"Edward, Bella, Jasper, and of course, Alice. Greetings."

Jasper stepped in front of us, "What do you want?"

"It has nothing to do with you, my friend. It's Volturi business. "

"Alice wouldn't had a premonition if we weren't involved," Edward countered.

"Touché. You can help. It would make things—less messy." Edward growled. "I don't need your help, but if you want to save a human's life, it's the only way."

I touched Edward's shoulder and felt the stress in his shoulders. "What human?"

"Ah, Bella, you are one of the most compassionate vampires I have ever known. You even know her."

"Who?"

"Melinda Warren…sound familiar?"

My English teacher? What could she had done to piss off the Volturi? And send one of Aro's personal aides to deal with this issue?

"Why?"

Demetrius crossed his arms. "Mrs. Warren has a diary that carries accurate information about us. If the diary got into the wrong hands, it could expose all of us. It needs to be retrieved, but I believe Mrs. Warren will not relinquish it—a family heirloom. My objective is to acquire the diary and return it to Aro."

"Does she need to die?" Edward asked as if he already knew the answer.

"The Volturi would prefer to erase the threat completely, so it would not go further; however, after my observations, I realize that removing the threat could increase the possibility of exposure. So, I have a deal for you, my young friends." Demetrius knew we were not going to back out now. "I will give you three days—Friday—to obtain the diary and meet me at this time so I can return it to Italy."

Jasper clenched his fists. "What would stop you or any of your henchmen to finish the job after you get the diary? Why are you being so…humane?"

"I respect your lifestyle, even though, I don't truly understand it. You and I both know we don't need another…conflict. I have already tried to retrieve the diary in the past, but it was unsuccessful. Perhaps with your..gifts..you may be able to persuade her."

"And promise you and the Volturi won't kill her later?" I demanded.

"That I cannot do. It is not in my domain to make such offers; however, Aro would think favorably of you and may be able to make such promise. Three days, my friends, or I will handle it and risk exposure. Until then, goodbye." Demetrius zoomed past us and disappeared in the layers of snow.

We were dumbfounded. Walking back to the parking lot, I texted Rosalie and Emmett to meet us at the house. Screw class now. Duty called.


	4. John Sent Me

November 16, 2052

_Mrs. Warren, we have to protect you from vampires, so why don't you come to dinner with other vampires?_ This is not how I wanted the conversation to start off with. It's not easy to bring someone who is "normal" in the supernatural. For me and maybe Charlie, we might have the aptitude for this, but a normal person living day to day could freak at the realization that others do exist.

Mrs. Warren was a likable person, around forty; she's taught for many years and knows the ropes, but she did have grey streaks in her hair and a few hairline crow's feet that showed some stress of the years. I've only know her since September, and as a person, she's just a teacher…like the hundreds of teachers I've been around since my existence. I'm not saying she isn't human; teachers were never looked as people to teenagers. Teachers were the barrier from now to graduation, from childhood to freedom, and from innocent to experience. I must say that Mrs. Warren has made me think more critically than many teachers in the past, and "I don't know" isn't an answer in her classroom. She doesn't make short cuts for her students; in the past quarter, I've earned my grades. For a human, she would be considered tough but fair, but would she be tough and fair with Demetrius' proposal.

It was all up to me. Alice had seen me talk to her—not Edward and not her—me. Why me? Why am I stuck in the middle all the time? First it's Edward and Jacob—now it's me versus the Volturi henchmen.

I walked into English just as I do normally, taking my seat next to Edward; however, Mrs. Warren wasn't there. _Oh, God, not a sub. We don't have time for subs._ A part of me started to panic, but just as the bell rang, she scooted in the classroom. "Good morning, sorry for my lateness, I was dealing with some business. Just a reminder: your final will be at 9:30. You'll have two hours for the test. When you are done, you will be able to leave. Some of you will be able to start your Thanksgiving break earlier than others. We have already reviewed, but I wanted to hand you the essays that could be given Friday." She sent the file to our tablets." I will not tell you which ones will be on the test, but it will help you prepare your notes for the exam. Questions?"

_Can we keep you alive until Friday?_

"Good. For the next two days, we will be doing some background knowledge for the work you will be completing over the winter semester. On your tablets, you will see a folder that is labeled, winter. Please double click and we'll continue."

For the next forty minutes, we previewed genre after genre and author after author that we were to cover during the winter. I had read all the material at least twice, so I knew there was nothing to worry about. It allowed me to focus on what I had to do next.

The bell rang, and Edward kissed me on the cheek as my husband, brother, and sister left me…alone. I crept up to her desk, "Mrs. Warren?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"We're new to this area, and we do not have a lot of family, and my stepmother would like to know if you could join us for….desserts and…coffee tomorrow night. She would really like to know some of the people of town before the holidays begin. My…sister and her husband are flying in from Washington to join us."

Mrs. Warren smiled. "Honestly, I would say no if you or your siblings needed to study, but all of you are doing brilliantly. I'd love to meet the rest of your family. "

"I mean you can invite your hus-"

"I'm widowed," I felt my face crumble, "No, honey, it's been many years. Would you give me directions?"

I wrote down the directions and my phone number. "Is eight okay?"

Mrs. Warren's grinned, "Eight is fine."

Talking a deep breath exiting the classroom, I thought, _This is only the tip of the iceberg._

November 17, 2052

In the hours before Mrs. Warren's arrival, Alice had arranged flowers, while Rosalie pressed napkins and tablecloths. Edward was finishing his desserts, and Esme had brewed several coffees and teas. Emmett and Jasper went to pick up Nessie and Jacob, and my family would be together again.

Renesmee came in the door smelling like snow; her reddish curls were damp and her cheeks flushed. Flapping his jacket with the downpour of snow and giving his coat to Esme, Jacob's Quilette tattoo could be seen, and it reminded me of how much I loved Jacob and what he had done for our family. He kissed Esme on the cheek and gave a big brother hug to Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Nessie lunged for her Dad as he kissed her on the head. It made me think of the many times I did the same with Charlie whenever we were away too long.

Mrs. Warren would be arriving in an hour, so it gave us time to catch up with Jacob and Nessie—especially about Demetrius. Jacob wrapped his arm around his wife, "Bells, I don't like it. The Volturi always has a back up, and this diary may be the one way of getting back. You really believe Demetrius is here alone?"

Renesmee held Jacob's hand. "We have to, honey. An innocent person will die, if we don't help." If you hadn't known Jacob from the beginning, you would have thought Jacob hadn't aged a day, but in the fifty years or so, his temples have grayed and his baby face had matured. Being an alpha and raising children can cause anyone to lose their youthful appearance.

Eight o'clock showed up, and the door bell rung. Mrs. Warren had arrived promptly. Esme opened the door, and Mrs. Warren's hands were full of flowers and a panned dessert. She kissed Esme's cheeks and began to talk as if they were the best of friends. This was Esme's gift; she could make anyone feel comfortable and welcome in any environment.

Alice grabbed the flowers and hurried into the kitchen for a vase, while I took the dessert to the dressed dinner table. We returned to the living room where Carlisle and Esme were talking about the upcoming holidays.

"I have family friends that I have Thanksgiving with, and this is…Bella's sister?"

Carlisle held his granddaughter's hand, "Nessie's a little order than Bella and got married. This is her husband, Jacob."

"It's nice to meet the rest of the family."

We escorted "Melinda" to the table of treats and coffees, and we filled our plates too. If we weren't who we were, it would have been devoured hours ago with Jasper and Emmett. Now, it was just for appearances. The odd thing was Mrs. Warren's dessert smelled like iron. I don't remember any dessert with that kind of smell.

Returning to the living room, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jacob, Nessie, and I began to jockey for position around Mrs. Warren. She sat down in a plush leather chair and then stood up suddenly, "I forgot a spoon." Edward had popped at the same time as she did, and she grinned, "I can get it."

Rosalie and Emmett had changed clothes and began to walk down the stairs and at the same time, Mrs. Warren came back with her spoon. Mrs. Warren's eyes met Rosalie's and dropped the silver spoon.

"Melinda, are you okay?" Carlisle was right at her side.

She nodded slowly and walked to Rosalie. "It's really you," and hugged Rosalie. In the years I've known Rosalie, she has never been a "hugger," and this took her by surprise. Rosalie tapped her shoulders, and Mrs. Warren released her.

"Do I know you?"

Tears streamed down Mrs. Warren's eyes. "John sent me."


	5. A Dessert Revelation

We didn't know how to react to this. My teacher was hugging and crying over Rosalie. Rosalie looked as though she had been tazered.

"Pardon me?" Mrs. Warren seemed so sure that she knew Rosalie, and this John had sent her to meet her. Who was John?

Mrs. Warren pushed the tears from her eyes. "We thought we'd never find you."

"Who?"

"My family—all the way back to your brother, John."

Rosalie sunk into the chair—stunned. Can a vampire go whiter than she already is? Because Rosalie was opaque. "J-oh-n. How—what—who?" This is the first time, in a long time, Rosalie was lost for words.

Mrs. Warren grabbed her purse and pulled out a leather bound book about the size of Gideon Bible. She opened the first couple of pages to Rosalie and the rest of us—a fragile black and white photograph had been tacked inside—Rosalie in the 1930s, human. She gently pulled the book out of Mrs. Warren's hands and placed her fingers on the handwriting, closing her eyes as she felt each of the inked words. She flipped page after page with John's notes and then continued with others' handwritings.

"I swore I saw you at registration, but I couldn't say anything. I couldn't get close enough, because you were in the junior wing, so I thought the best way to see was…"

I finished her statement, "To get close to myself, Edward, Jasper, or Alice. Mrs. Warren, this diary is..dangerous. Someone wants this."

"You mean, the blonde vampire that's been stalking the school grounds?" We were all astonished; she knew Demetrius was there. She knew why the diary was problems for her. "Over the past few weeks, he's been able to get through the cloak. It's the only way he was able to find me."

Carlisle seemed knowledgeable of what she was saying. "You're a witch. You've been able to see through the mirage the entire time. Even tonight.."

"Not a strong one, but I know enough to protect myself from trackers and mind readers," she stared right at Edward whose jaw was on the ground. "I knew this was my chance to find out if you were really her and talk to you like I wanted to, not in code if it was in school. Besides, I had the chance to interact with eight vampires, a werewolf, and a human-vampire hybrid. When can anyone have that distinction?" So, she had been able to read Jacob as well as Renesmee.

"Mrs. Wa-"

"Bella, it's Melinda, Linda, Lindy not Mrs. Warren here. If we are looking at age, I should be calling you Mrs. Cullen. I know the vampire wants the diary. He's already killed trying to get it, but this is part of who I am."

Edward was able to pick up his jaw and was ready to join the conversation, "How do you know he killed someone for the diary?"

"Because he killed my brother in front of me. I know you have questions, and I should start from the beginning. Why don't you have a piece of the pie I brought and we can talk?"

Esme smiled, "We don't eat—"

"The pie is coagulated deer blood. It may not be a lot to sustain you, but it will offer a taste." The smell of iron was of the blood. "I wanted to make something my hosts would enjoy."

Ironically, the pie reminded me of cherry pie—with its kinda pulp, seeds, and texture, and warming it up made the pie enjoyable, even though, Jacob had difficulties keeping his own dessert down with the rest of us gorging on the pie. I did feel bad for Jake; he had to witness me drinking human blood during my pregnancy and now we were eating blood pie. Emmett acted as if it was bakery-made by a great chef; he actually licked the plate.

Rosalie was still in no man's land—lost in her human past, which now was face-to face with her.


	6. Centennial Quest

"When you went missing, John and your parents were frantic. They used all their resources to find you, but they didn't find anything. Royce said nothing, but Vera knew Royce was dangerous when he drank. She feared Royce had done something to you. They followed him, interviewed his friends, and watched his every move, but he lived as if nothing had happened. Weeks passed, and your family was losing hope, until the killing spree. John began his diary—writing down how he felt about his sister."

Rosalie had told me that she was a little "theatrical" in those days, and she hunted down every man who had hurt her. As a newborn vampire, she had speed, strength, and the heightened senses to plan each attack without any trace.

"Through a source in the police station, John had knowledge that the police had traced recent deaths both naturally and unnaturally and noticed that most of the victims were in Royce King's circle of friends, and with your disappearance, it made them wonder if someone had vendetta—as if he knew you were hurt or dead. The police had a legal obligation to protect Royce from an impending attack. At first, Royce thought it was a coincidence when one buddy died, but when all of them from that night had been killed, he was scared.

"John doubled his efforts to find the killer—thinking it might be you in search for vengeance. The men died of heart attacks, shock, and internal and external injuries. He didn't think you could kill, but if you have done the killings, he wanted to protect you from the police and prosecution; he even tried to be on Royce's stakeout, but the police kept changing Royce's safe houses to protect him. On a Thursday night, Royce was killed, and John had seen the murder scene. Royce's neck was crushed—so hard that his head was only hanging on by the skin."

Rosalie didn't say anything. I never asked how she killed Royce and his friends. All I knew she was ready to accept vampire life after she had revenge. Carlisle and Edward didn't stop her; newborn vampires were unpredictable in the first place, but add bitterness and anger, Rosalie was homicidal.

"The killings stopped, and the police ended their investigation—believing you had left for someone else and that person murdered Royce and his friends. In the 1930s with the depression, the police had more worries than one missing person and believed justice had been served.

"It didn't stop John. He sent flyers throughout the country and wrote in this diary all of his leads. His son was born in 1942, and he was sent to France to serve in the American army. The diary went with him, and he believed it protected him. He thought this diary was his connection to his sister, and he was sure he'd find you one day.

"The years went on, and his health was deteriorating in the 1960s. He confided in his eldest son about his diary and his quest to find you. He begged his son, Thomas, to continue his search. John died in 1966, and Thomas kept his word. In late of '67, he received a picture of a girl from a yearbook from the west that looked like his aunt. He first dismissed it; his aunt would be a little younger than his father—she couldn't look like a teenager.

"However as 1960s became psychedelic, new age thinking and the interest of the supernatural increased, and that's when vampires had entered the conversation. Even though Thomas dismissed the picture, it was still in his mind. Without telling about the diary and his aunt, he spoke to supernatural experts. They believed beings other than humans existed on Earth; it explained some of the horrors in the world. One expert believed vampires did exist, because he knew of a book that a "vampire" had written dispelling rumors and lies about vampires. In a trip to Romania, the expert found the _Blood Book_, but he knew revealing any of this information would be a death sentence. Thomas insisted to see the book in order to fulfill his father's dying request. The man granted his request and gave him the _Blood_ _Book_, but warned him that he could be sealing his own death. He took the risk, and after fifteen years, he was able to personally translate the _Blood Book_ from Romanian to English inside of the diary.

"Thomas had his own family, and he knew this quest wasn't going to be solved in his lifetime either. He confided in his eldest son, Matthew, and explained his grandfather's and his own desire to find peace for not only his grandfather but for his great aunt. Ironically as Matthew took the lead, the vampire craze began with Anne Rice's books, especially _Interview with a Vampire_. Movies and television brought the vampire myths to light and he knew through his father's notes that a noble family of vampires created these stereotypes and allowed the beliefs to continue through history.

"The internet proved valuable, and Matthew used the old yearbook picture to find the school that it came from. It was in Forks, Washington, and travelled to Forks to investigate. Her picture was only in one yearbook, 1967, and the rest of the years, her picture was missing. There was only one Rosalie Hale, and now, the scent went dry."

As Melinda told her story, it reminded me of the epic poems and mythology that had been passed through oral tradition. It was centuries later epics like _The Odyssey _or _The Iliad _would be written down, and it always amazed me how these stories kept their detail and heart that many modern novels couldn't even get close to.

"Matthew, our grandfather, and our grandmother had our father, Brendan in '93, and through time, our father heard the story too—from father to eldest son. He met our mother who was a practicing witch, and they ended up having my brother and me in 2014. Dad decided to tell both of us about the diary, because practically we were the same age….only minutes apart. My brother saw dollar signs and didn't see the significance of the diary and the tradition that had conspired for over a century. A year and a half ago, our father died, and my brother started looking for buyers of his story.

"Unfortunately, the Volturi got word about the diary, its contents, and humans having knowledge of the vampire world, and they sent the blonde vampire after us. We were hunting a lead at the time. We had found an article of a wedding of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan earlier in this century and a digital shot of a woman in the background. After resizing the picture, we thought we had found you, but by that time, you were already gone, but the last name of Cullen could be another way of finding you. My brother thought if we had found you it would make more money—proving vampires were real.

"However, in our search, we ended up in the outskirts of Seattle in a deep thick forest. My brother was a good ten feet in front of me, and within seconds, he was on the ground and someone was on top of him. Since I had no magical powers to fight the vampire, I hid to protect the diary. The vampire demanded the diary, and he would kill my brother quickly. He denied having knowledge of it existing, and the blonde gouged his throat. I believe the goal of the vampire was to transform my brother into a vampire, so the secret would be safe; however, our Wiccan blood does not combine with venom and my brother, John, died.

"The blonde knew the diary still existed and knew John had a sibling. Through family, I was able to create a cloak to hide myself from the vampire until I was able to fight him on my own. Unfortunately, that never happened. Ironically, my brother's namesake's diary sent him to his grave." She knelt down by Rosalie's feet, holding the diary. "This has been such an intricate part of my life. It has a life of its own—a part of our family. I couldn't see it destroyed. I can't"

Rosalie held Melinda's chin. "I am so flattered that my family remembered me and tried to find me. I will admit I wasn't the nicest person as a human, and as a vampire, not as nice as I could have, but sweetheart, Demetrius will kill you. You have completed a quest that no man in our family could. You found me, but this diary isn't worth your life. I want to spend time with my niece; I don't want to lose you when I've lost so much over the years." That was quite a speech for Rosalie. This was raw emotion, and a side that rarely came out.

"He won't rationalize?"

Carlisle answered Melinda, "No, when Aro gives an order, it is not questioned. It is to be completed by any means necessary. I believe he still fears your Wiccan powers, and that's why I believe he made the deal with my children. He cannot make deals, because he doesn't have the power to do so. If you relinquish the diary, we would be able to protect you."

"For how long? Would I have an escort everywhere I go? Would I have to move place to place to avoid him? My cloak is ruined; he can sense my presence, because he knows the scent of the cloak. Will this Aro negotiate?"

Carlisle looked straight at me. "Rarely. The Volturi will make deals when it is a win-win situation for them. Once the diary is in their hands, we do not have any bargaining chips for your life."

Melinda grabbed her large purse. "Yes, we do," and pulled out the Romanian _Blood Book_.


	7. Carlisle's Plan

We knew what each of us was thinking just by looks alone. If we were to save Melinda's life, we would have to go to the Volturi and Aro directly. It was a risky proposition; I was lucky to come out of Italy alive and human, and it came only because Alice had foreseen my future as a vampire. The _Blood Book _would be a valuable bargaining chip, but we knew we would be betraying the Romanian vampires who "helped" us many years ago. We all feared that they would seek retribution when we give the Romanian diary to the Volturi, but that was in the future. If we died there, there is no need for revenge.

Carlisle was thinking aloud, "My connection to the Volturi will get us an audience with Aro, but we're going to need back-up. I would recommend Bella's shield, Edward's mind-reading abilities, and Alice's clairvoyance would protect Melinda the best way."

Rosalie glared at Carlisle, "I'm going. She's my niece, and this mess started when I was attacked a hundred years ago."

Carlisle smiled, "You were a given. I assumed you wanted to protect Melinda." He looked at his family. "I'm not forcing anyone, so Bella, Edward, Alice, if don't want.."

Edward knew our responses. "You don't have to ask. Carlisle, we protect our family—our whole family."

Carlisle held his wife's hand. "I'm going to ask you, Jasper, Jacob, Emmett, and Renesmee to stay here."

Emmett frowned, "We can help…"

"I know all of you are capable, but I will not have my entire family annihilated. If we don't return, you will have to decide if you will call the Denalis, the Irish, the Africans, and the Amazons for assistance. I am not asking you to revenge our deaths; I will allow you to make that decision. We will have to go through Demetrius, so we don't jump over anyone." Carlisle looked at Melinda, "I know you have to work tomorrow, but until we talk to Demetrius, you need to be protected. I would like to open our home to you to stay the night, and you are about Esme's size and can wear something from her wardrobe. One of us would like to escort you to school, so there is no way Demetrius can go back on his offer."

"I understand your concern, and I believe that is a wise decision. I won't be intruding?"

Rosalie held her hand, "You're family. You will never intrude. Come with me. I can get you what you'll need. " Melinda and Rosalie walked up the stairs.

"Darling, are you concerned?" Esme asked.

"I am. Aro, Caius, and Marcus are not flexible, and the code is not questioned. I am hoping their arrogance and their desire to belittle the Romanians will be enough to get Melinda out alive."


	8. Italian Escort

I had only the English final, but that was far from my worries. My teacher could be living one of her last days if we failed. I may not be as vested as Rosalie, but Edward's right, she was family.

As I finished my last essay, I looked up and made eye contact with Melinda. She nodded—not breaking her poker face. I submitted my essays, grabbed my stuff, and exited the classroom. Edward and Alice weren't far behind.

Eleven thirty arrived, and Melinda hooked up with Rosalie as she exited through the faculty doors. We met up as the parking lot disappeared and the forest engulfed us. Demetrius and another Volturi stood stoically waiting for us to arrive. We hadn't figured in back-up, and as Carlisle joined us, he too appeared nervous.

"Carlisle."

"Demetrius, Caleb." I didn't know if Carlisle's knowledge of Demetrius' henchman was a benefit or a warning, but he stood as strong as I've never seen before.

"I see you have brought the witch." Demetrius directed his question to her. "You have the journal?"

Rosalie spoke for her, "We do."

"Relinquish it, now."

Carlisle now positioned himself, so Rosalie and Melinda were out of Demetrius' sight. "We seek an audience with Aro, since you cannot negotiate. I know you wanted to the threat, because Caleb is one of the most lethal hunters the Volturi have." Demetrius said nothing. "We intend to defend the human and us, if you choose to attack us." It was obvious Carlisle knew the Volturi protocol.

"You realize the risk of coming to Italy. You will be outnumbered, and if Aro, Caius, and Marcus feel that it was a waste of his time, you as well as the rest will be executed."

"We know the risk, but I believe Italy is the only way of keeping the human alive."

"As you wish. Caleb, arrange transportation." Caleb left, leaving Demetrius alone. "I know you could kill me being alone, but you won't."

"We know the guard would kill not just us, but my whole family."

"Ah, Carlisle, it is so nice to have a conversation with a fellow Volturi." Carlisle nodded; it wasn't the time for semantics.

In a matter of moments, Caleb returned, and we followed him to two black tinted Mercedes SUVs. Both drivers were Volturi too; Demetrius had brought an entourage. Carlisle and Edward travelled with Caleb and Demetrius, while Rosalie, Alice, Melinda, and I followed in the SUV behind them. Edward and Alice had to be in direct communication if the Volturi changed the plan.

We arrived to a private airstrip and airplane. Red eyes met us in the plane—the pilot, the assistants. Definitely, we were in the minority. With modern technology, the flight to Italy only took an hour, but for us, it would be the longest hour we had spent in a long time.

"Aro had anticipated your decision. He is awaiting your arrival." Demetrius and Caleb entered a separate compartment as we drove down the strip, getting ready for takeoff. We were isolated in our luxurious surroundings, and the six of us clumped together.

"At first, I want to say that I love each and every one of you, and the sacrifice you could possibly be making is a true display of your bravery and courage. We will fight to the very end."

"_The Blood Book_ will be enough?" Rosalie asked.

Carlisle first said nothing and then, "I'm not sure. Rachel is now in the picture, and with Aro's shield, it is unpredictable."

This was a name I hadn't heard of. "Rachel?"

"Aro's acquired a clairvoyant in the past twenty years. She's not as strong as Alice, but she can give the Volturi a heads-up of our strategy. Bella, your shield." I stretched my shield around the six of us. "We will present the journal first and Aro will be thankful, but not thrilled. Then, we entice them with the _Blood Book_."

I wanted the next part of the plan. "And if it doesn't work?"

"We will have to raise the stakes."

"With what?"

"We'll have to go all in."


	9. Sacrifice

The first time I was in Italy, I only had one person in mind—Edward. I risked my life for his and walked out of Volterra alive. Now, more was at stack—my whole family. I lost Mom and Charlie; I couldn't lose the rest of my family. As we stepped onto Italian soil, I immediately spread my shield to cover the six of us. Alike in Maine, two dark SUVs picked us up, and we were en route to Volturra. I couldn't shield Carlisle and Edward—being in a different vehicle, so the four of us kept an eagle's eye for any clues of betrayal.

Italian time was eleven hours ahead of Maine, so the streets of Volterra were bare—scary bare. Instead of parking above ground, the drivers went to an underground garage.

Some of the guards greeted us. Each door was opened from the outside, and a polite hand helped us out of the car. I know this is a formality. You know, we'll treat you as a guest until we decide to kill you.

The Volturi appeared just as I remembered. Time didn't resonate, and it seems as if the Renaissance culture created this structure and the clock stopped. Some of the greatest artists had been framed and displayed—Renoir, Rembrandt, and Michelangelo. No reproductions here—they were works of art that human eyes have not seen and survived—until I came around. The Volturi had appreciated the arts, music, literature, and science that humans created, but their thirst separated the humans from equals to meals on feet.

Rosalie, Alice, and I surrounded Melinda, so one of us was prepared if one of the guards decided to strike. Edward and Carlisle were steps ahead of us; they were whispering so quietly that not even vampire hearing could not pick up. Most likely, Edward was telling Carlisle what Demetrius and the guards were thinking as we entered the chamber room.

The damage Edward and the guards created could not be seen. It was repaired to look exactly how it was. This was the Volturi way. Aro, Caius, and Marcus were planted exactly where were for a millennium. The royalty of the vampires was more powerful than any king or queen could even imagine.

"Ah, Carlisle, it's been too long," Aro welcomed him. "Demetrius said you would like an audience with us. Now, what can we do for you?" Aro already knew; his clairvoyant had spoken her visions as Alice had.

"It deals with the human's journal. Demetrius wanted us to retrieve it for you."

"I did. It is a vulnerability we cannot have, and I see you have brought the human with you. Knowledge of vampire life cannot be shared amongst the humans, my friend. So, you have it, then?"

"We have a request."

"Yes?"

"We would like you to spare the human's life. The evidence would be here, so the actual threat has been taken care of."

"Carlisle," Caius spoke, "we spared Bella's life, because we knew she soon would become one of us. We didn't slaughter the vampires and werewolves who protected the half human-half vampire child. If not for your informant who spoke of his growth, we would not have let you live, so I think your favors have been spent."

"I agree with Caius," Marcus nodded. "The Cullens have received too much of our grace than any other coven. We cannot and will not guarantee the safety of the human."

"I understand," Carlisle replied."Perhaps there is an incentive?"

Aro laughed, "There is nothing you could give us that would tempt us."

"Not even the destruction of a hatred rivalry?"

Marcus sate stoned face. "The Romanians are dying out. They kind will be extinguished from this Earth in due time."

"We weren't the first who broke vampire law. This book is dated 1584."

"What book?" questioned Aro.

"A recollection of a Romanian vampire who dictated this to a human. This human was entrusted to keep this book and not to fall into enemy's hands. Which would be you, correct?"

"Who is this traitor?"

"Rafael."

"The same Rafael who tried to burn Volterra? We dealt with him."

"But it was he who created an insurance policy. If he told the human to release his writings, the vampire truth would have spread like wildfire. If a human can be trusted with this critical document, why can't you let Melinda live?"

"The Romanians have betrayed us, and we will deal with them later. As for your human, she is still a liability."

"We will give you both the human and vampire journals in trade for her life."

"What guarantee do we have that the human will not speak?" Caius argued.

Carlisle was cut off from a voice behind him. "I will give my life if she speaks."

"And you are?"

"Rosalie. This is my niece. She and my whole human family risked everything to find me, and I must do the same."

"I, too," Alice added, "or if you prefer, I would join the guard and serve you."

"I must agree," Edward stood proudly. "I will sacrifice my life or join the guard."

It was my turn, "I would agree as well. If you should attack the Romanians, wouldn't you want all the shields you can get?"

"Besides," Carlisle added, "she is a witch. Her secret is just as important as ours. No matter witches or vampires, the human in fear will destroy themselves as well as some of us. I know of my family's wishes—and we would sacrifice our lives and our immortality for a member of our family—human or not."

Aro, Caius, and Marcus were silent. A petite brunette came from behind Aro's chair. She whispered into her master's ear. He nodded and returned to her spot.

"Rachel has told me that the secret will be kept and for us, it is a win-win situation. If you so swear by your word, we will grant your request."

Carlisle nodded and handed both Melinda's journal and the Romanian book to Aro. "We will leave now."

"Farewell, my friends—until we meet again." I wasn't sure if Aro was going to keep his word, and this was an excuse for killing every one of us.

I asked, "Carlisle, will the Volturi keep their word?"

"The Volturi are bound with keeping peace. If they betray the trust, the Volturi would crumble."

"The Romanians?"

"I have already warned them. They will prepare in case the Volturi attack. Telling them cleared my conscience and kept them allies instead of enemies. They understood why we had to give the journal, and what we were willing to sacrifice." Carlisle may not look like a sage, but he is the wisest man I've ever known.

The SUVs that transported us picked us up. We weren't out of danger yet.

"Will you miss the journal?" Rosalie asked Melinda on the plane.

"No, you were right. I found you when so many of our family failed to do so. Your family risked their lives for me?"

"Our family," Rosalie corrected her. "We protect our family." Rosalie hugged her niece, and for so long as I've known Rosalie, she looked relaxed. The ice wall had been melted when Renesmee was born and grew up, but her niece made her feel well-loved. She feared when she left, no one would care. She didn't know until just recently that for generations, her family wanted to find her.

"Rose?" asked Melinda.

"Yes?"

"I will never be able to repay you for your loyalty." Rose tried to interrupt, "but maybe I can bring peace to you and the rest of our family."

Rose and Melinda continued to talk, but it felt like I was intruding—listening to their conversation. I placed my head on Edward's shoulder while we flew back to Maine.


	10. Jasper's Lament

Our arrival went smoothly, and we were rejoined with the rest of the family. Carlisle explained to Jake, Renesmee, Emmett, Jasper, and Esme what had occurred in Italy. There really wasn't a reaction; it was already accepted.

Rosalie and Melinda were still talking to each other. Edward was listening in and mouthed, "Really?" Rosalie nodded.

Melinda addressed all of us, "Thank you for saving my life. I will never forget what you've done for me. What I am proposing might bring closure to any unfinished business."

We didn't know how to respond, except for Edward who leaned in further. "There is a witch near Stonehenge that has special abilities. She is able to open portals."

Alice was intrigued, "What?"

"As immortals, you may never see your loved ones again. This portal gives you the chance of seeing those people."

Carlisle whispered, "Heaven?"

"Actually it is between Heaven and Earth where both can interact."

"And it's possible for us to enter this portal?" Carlisle questioned.

"I am sure that you will be able to; however, your granddaughter and her husband will not be able to enter; they are human."

"Will we get to see John?" Rosalie asked.

"I, like Renesmee and Jacob, will not be able to go with you, Rosalie. I wish I could, but it's for the rest of the family to resolve to find closure. The portal sends you where you need to go—not where you want to go." What if Charlie and Renee are not there? It's been only a few years without Mom and Charlie—months. Maybe there wasn't anyone for me to see.

As I drifted in my thoughts, my eye caught Jasper walking away from the group and outside on the porch.

"What's wrong with Jasper?" Renesmee worried.

"Honey, Jasper's not sure if he'll be able to enter the portal based on his past—before joining our family," Edward explained. "He believes his past will ruin any possibility to find closure with anything or anyone."

"Should we do something?" Jacob offered.

"The only person who'll make Jasper change his mind is Bella," Alice announced.

"Me? Why? You're his wife."

"He won't listen to me. A father or mother talk will do nothing. A brother talk will just make things more difficult, especially a brother who can read his mind. You have only known him as a Cullen, and I know you can give him the faith to try."

"How?"

"You'll figure it out."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"This has to come from you. He'll know if you were coached. You need to reason with him—to prove he's not a monster."

Edward nodded. He knew I could do; he had faith in me. It's something about him that supports me –to conquer any fear.

Confronting Jasper was nothing I was looking forward to. It was alike arguing with grandparents—they lived so long that their opinion should be accepted without question. Jasper had passed his 200th birthday and the most senior member besides Carlisle of us, but he had experience typical vampire life, in which few of us knew personally.

He stared at the stars, and his breath came in slow pools of cold air. There's something about November—air that is different from any others; it's the true beginning of winter and life has stopped.

Jasper didn't turn around as I opened the porch door. Whether he was expecting it or he didn't, his body language didn't change. He finally faced me.

"You weren't the one I expected."

"You mind me being here?"

Jasper smiled, "Never."

"Melinda got me worried."

"About what?"

"Seeing Charlie. He just died months ago. Maybe he's not done with the paperwork or whatever happens."

"Bella, you are one of the most honest, loving people I've known. I have no doubt you'll see Charlie. Me—I'm afraid I won't even get through."

"Why?"

"In the two hundred plus years of my existence, I have killed so many people and newborns." He chuckled bitterly, "I probably have taken out an entire town."

"And you think you will not be forgiven?"

"Would you? I almost killed you on your birthday."

"Sixty-eight years have passed, and you're still lamenting on that? Jasper, when will you forgive yourself? I have."

"I feel every death. That night, I sensed your fear and Edward's panic, and I still could not stop myself. Does that sound like a monster that should be granted admission into Heaven?"

"You're not thinking about what you've done after that. You trained our family to fight the newborns. If Victoria and the newborns won, Forks as well as other towns would have been decimated. You protected me when I was pregnant and fought the Quiletes when they attack after Nessie was born. If not, Jacob would not have had enough time to imprint and Ness and the others would have been killed

"You were willing to fight the Volturi when Ness's life was endangered. You would have sacrificed your life for Ness's. Does that sound like a monster?" Jasper said nothing. "If you look at the numbers, you've saved an entire city. Jazz, you've done so much." I know logic can't solve every problem, but I hoped this would work.

"Bella, you're very sweet, but there's nothing you can say that's going to change my mind." Why did Alice think I could convince him of all people? Other than the time we've known each other, I didn't know what I could do to…

"Jazz?"

"Yes?"

"I could protect you with my shield."

"What?"

"It's powerful enough to stop Edward's and Aro's mindreading and protect me from Kate's, Jane's, and Alex's abilities. Why can't it block from this portal?"

Jasper faced me now. I knew he was in deep though going through all the scenarios as if it was a plan for battle. After several minutes, Jasper whispered, "It will protect us?"

"Yes."

Jasper opened the porch door and offered me to step in first. He seemed relaxed as he reached Alice who smiled as he kissed her on the cheek. Looking in her eyes, he announced, "So, when are we going?"

In that nanosecond, Alice's and my thoughts converged, and we hoped my shield would work, or Jasper didn't call my bluff.


	11. The White Witch

Within two days, I had traveled to two different countries in Europe for totally different reasons: one to save a family member and the other to save ourselves from past regrets, uncertainties, and questions we needed to be resolved.

To avoid being conspicuous, two drivers came with two SUVs to meet us at Heathrow International Airport. We honestly didn't know how long we would be, and we didn't want people to question about cars stagnate in front of someone's house.

Even though Melinda had said Nessie and Jacob wouldn't be able to enter the portal, they still insisted to join us. They both knew that their own partial immortal would result in leaving Forks for long times like us, and Jacob would have to relinquish his position to one of his sons. I knew it was going to be difficult; he's been chief for half a century, but his tribe would be endangered if he continued to be on Quilette land with the Forks population.

From London, we traveled west toward Salisbury just south of Stonehenge. The White Witch resided there, and she was going to open the portal to the beyond. Through pastures that seemed untouched by time, I had begun to think the same about me and my family.

The hazy sun had begun to set as the SUVs stopped in front of an archaic building. As we stepped out, we realized it was a dilapidated Catholic church. "It dates about the sixteenth century," Carlisle answered my thoughts. "It's been taken care of. The cobblestone has stayed in place and withstood the test of time." It was obvious Carlisle's and my perspectives were on the opposite ends of the spectrum, but I don't argue with a man who had seen these buildings in person.

A church? Why would a witch be in a church? Didn't the church hang and burn witches and vampires? Why were going into the lion's den?

Melinda sensed our apprehension. Even Alice had an expression that I couldn't place, but I had to stay calm for Edward's and Jasper's state of mind. Melinda grabbed Rose's hand. "It's okay. Come on."

We all followed Melinda and Rosalie. Alice grabbed Jasper's hand, while I held Edward's. Jazz had been amicable on the plane. He seemed as if he was ready to handle anything; however, Edward was total opposite. Edward had brought an old photograph album that dated back to his human life. I knew he worried about seeing his parents and asking his mother and father why he was transformed. Why did he have to suffer for so long? Did they know the hell they were going to put him through all the years before meeting me and all the years after? Even now, he believed his parents cursed him into this existence. I know Edward felt guilty about this—in regards to us; however, Edward needed an answer.

Inside, the twelve pews faced the altar, and a crucifix hovered over it. Dozens of candles were lit. At first glance, it didn't seem as if the modern world didn't exist. A few parishioners were scattered over the small room—this room could fit in the Cullen living room. Two nuns arrived from the left side. Were they aware of our presence? How would they react to us?

"Melinda!" The shorter of the nuns bellowed and gave her a large hug. The other kissed her cheek, and all of them giggled like teenagers.

"This is my family. I want you to meet them." Melinda pulled the two nuns to us. "This is my aunt, Rosalie."

The shorter one grabbed Rosalie and hugged her. I must say Rosalie had a terrifying look that inside I smirked at. "You found her! She has John's features. So perfect." The taller one touched Rose as if she was a specimen in a science experiment.

"You must forgive my friends, Rose. This one," the shorter one, "is Sister Margarita and this is Sister Bertha." If the White Witch is named Maria, I am so out of here. Are the Von Trapps hiding in their cemetery?

Sister Margarita held Rose's hand, while Sister Bertha held Melinda's. "We prayed and prayed that Melinda would find her aunt—especially after losing her brother. I'm so glad Anna was able to give you that hope."

Alice stepped up, "Who's Anna?"

Sister Bertha smiled, "The person you want to see."

We followed the Sister Von Trapps down a stone staircase that spiraled downward to the living quarters of the nuns. It opened up to a large congregational room with a massive hearth to heat the entire bottom floor. A variety of tables, chairs of all kinds, and bookshelves filled with endless classic engulfed us—in my mind, it was a Heaven on Earth, a place for diving into books of centuries old.

The snow started to pick up, and the clouds darken, making the hearth brighter and warmer inside. We didn't need heat or cold; however, it calmed our hesitancy about coming to England in the first place. The Sisters welcomed us to sit and relax; this Anna needed a few minutes more. Nuns of all age went through this room several times to run their errands; postulants cleaned the already neat room.

A young postulant placed a silver tea platter on our table. Her brown hair flowed out of her cap, and she looked even younger than us, maybe sixteen or seventeen. None of us were experts in modern religion, so we didn't know if she was as young as she appeared or she was older. With style and grace that I had seen Alice, Rosalie, and Esme in past, this postulant mirrored the elegance. Without fear in her eyes, she poured tea one cup at a time and handed it to each of us. We were shocked to see that it wasn't tea after all, it was a blood—deer's blood to be precise. Then to Melinda, Nessie and Jacob, she poured a fragrant tea and offered tea cakes to them. This person knew who we were as well as our differences.

The last cup she poured for herself and reclined on a padded rocking chair. "I know you have questions, but I want to introduce myself to you. I am Sister Anna, or you may know me as The White Witch." This was a new one—a nun who was a witch? Did I miss a lesson in church?


	12. Anna

It is very difficult to put into words our faces when she announced she, the teenie bopper, was the White Witch. I had envisioned someone from Narnia or The Lord of the Rings, or even Harry Potter, but this threw everyone for a loop.

Anna smiled, "I know I don't look like an all powerful witch, but like you, our appearances do not reflect our ages or our experiences. In order to understand this process, I must tell you when and how I received this gift, and what should you expect when you enter the portal."  
Whenever one of Cullens or Quilletes told his or her story, I was transported to that time, and I pictured what they described. Without knowing the histories, we would not have bonded so close as a family.

Anna sipped her tea, and we anticipated for her first words. "I was born in 1583 here in Salisbury. I always felt I was one with the church and knew very well that God's work and the church would be prominent in my life.

"At the age of twelve, I left home and joined the church as a postulant. We studied, cleaned, and focused our wants and needs from us individually to the community. Unlike other postulants, I did not complain or argue about what was expected of me. I just did what was requested of me.

"I was able to take my vows when I was sixteen, and I couldn't wait for that moment. That excitement and anticipations slowed to a halt in the winter of 1599. During the winter, we did not have services, because travel was difficult for the parishioners and English winters were harsh and bitterly cold. The nuns lived here and were willing to assist anyone who came into our doors. Three days before my vows, a young couple threw open our wooden doors with a sick child in the father's arms.

"We tried everything to break the boy's fever; unfortunately around down, we lost the fight. The parents were in shock, and many of us felt as the parents did. No child at the age of five should die. The next two days, we grieved with the boy's parents and tried desperately to feed them and provide them a place to stay and rest. Many of nuns focused less time on the couple, so they could begin their own process.

"That night, I couldn't sleep. I felt helpless and right then, the vows meant nothing. In turn, the vows were a ceremony and a piece of parchment. My selfish needs were unmatched by the power of a family losing a child. In the darkness, I heard a faint voice calling my name, and after dressing, searched for the voice. It ended up that the voice was from outside.

"As if I was in a trance, I followed the voice through the snow and the cold. I was not cold. I was not wet. That night, I had walked twenty miles to Stonehenge. Walking through the entrance, there were no snow and cold. The sun was shining; the sky was clear as May morning. Through each opening, trees, grass, and flowers surrounded me.

"A glow was before me—brighter than the sun. He was draped in white robes and a gentle smile.

" `I am Gabriel. I have heard your prayers, and I would like to give you a gift. You have been so selfish, and you've given your heart and soul to help grieving parents. Bring them here. Place your hand in between the pillars, and a door will open. Let the parents enter the door.'

`Where will they go?'

`To a place where the parents can find closure and continue to live their lives.'

"I asked no other questions and returned to the church. Forgetting about my vows, the caretaker drove me to the parents' dwelling. We traveled to Stonehenge, and I did not tell them what was going to happen. The caretaker dropped me and the mourning parents. Inside, alike to my prior experience, a spring setting welcomed us. I wasn't sure if Gabriel's gift was going to work, but I did not show my apprehension. I placed my hand in between the pillars, and the door appeared. They gasped and refused to enter. I encouraged them to have faith, and the parents walked into the portal.

"I told the caretaker to leave and return tomorrow. He argued, but I insisted for his health. I wasn't sure how long they would be gone, but I had brought food and water for several days just in case. He left—questioning my sanity in the process.

"Hours past like minutes. I prayed and meditated. Six hours later, the portal open, and the parents returned. Their eyes glowed, and their smiles only came from a miracle.

"They saw a great meadow with green grass, flowers, and a sky bluer than they had ever seen. Their son was kicking a ball to other boys and girls. He noticed his parents and ran to them. They embraced, and tears flowed from their eyes. The boy dried their tears and said, `Mama, Papa, don't be sad. This is where I'm supposed to be. Our father is watching me as well as the other children. You must go home. My sister needs you.'

`Son, we have no daughter.'

`You will and a part of me will be with her. She will make your lives special. I will be here when it's your time, but it is not today.' He kissed his mother and father, and then they realized they were walking through the portal. Just as their son predicted, a daughter was given to them and fulfilled their lives as their son had said.

"I didn't need to take a vow, a piece of parchment, or someone's approval. I have found my purpose on Earth. As years passed, I helped people deal with their grief, but I never took them to Stonehenge—I didn't want to give false hope to anyone.

"In my fiftieth year, I was summoned once again to Stonehenge, and Gabriel came to me. Gabriel smiled, `My dear Anna, you have helped so many families deal with their most difficult of days. We had heard your prayers and gave comfort for them. We would like to give you a gift.'

`I do not need a gift for what I'm destined to you.'

'This will help so many others. You will be able to open the portal any time you think will help other; however, it is a commitment.'

`What, my dear angel?'

`You will age as a human and die as one; however, you will be reborn a young postulant retaining all your memories. This will continue until you decide the leave this Earth and open the portal and enter into it.

`How will know who to allow passage into the portal?'

`You will know. Will you accept our gift?'

`Most certainty.'

`Wonderful. We will not communicate with you for a long while, so there is one piece of information I must impart to you.'

`What, my dear angel?'

"This portal is not only for humans. Eight of another kind will ask for passage. They have pure they will be apprehensive at first, but Beauty will convince the others to enter.'

"And with that moment, Gabriel vanished. I sprinted to my Mother Superior and the Elders to tell my story. They did not laugh, criticize, or bait me. My eyes were full of light they had never seen.

`I will age,' I told them, `and die. When I return, I will tell you: Gabriel has sent me.'

"Just as the Angel told me I prepared for death and I breathed my last breath. In that moment, I had awakened to find myself young and I remembered my first life. I walked out of my room, and the older nuns asked, `Who are you?'

`Gabriel has sent me. I am Anna.'

"They cried and blessed the Lord for this powerful gift,, but until a nun gets to be of age, she will know the miracle.

"I opened the portal a hundred times. Our church was a refuge of accused and real witches. Never once our church was damaged by weather, war, or weariness. I was blessed as my church was.

"The witches had seen my abilities, and this spread through the Wiccan community, and I became the White Witch."

Carlisle was intrigued. He had not met anyone besides the Volturi who live beyond their years. "You knew five hundred years ago we were going to arrive?"

"Yes and No. I knew your visit not your arrival. Twenty years ago , Melinda and her mother cam here about a diary and asked for guidance. I told them Melinda would find her answer, but it wouldn't be as she will expect. She would need to find Beauty."

"In that moment, I knew what Gabriel's message was."

Alice's eyes widened, "BELLA! Of Course!" _**When did my name show up?**_"Bella is beautiful in Italian!

_**So five hundred years ago, an angel had told a nun that I would be at a Maine high school, meet an estranged relative, defend her to the Volturi,, and be here in front of a Phoenix-like nun who wanted to open a sacred door-knowing her guests are vampires, hybrids, and werewolves. It makes the idea of free seem unrealistic.**_

Anna continues to rock, "All of you would like answers. In my experience, it is difficult to predict. I was only open the door what it show is up to God. The eight of you will be able to go inside, but not your daughter, Melinda, and your son-in-law, We will leave before dawn. Pointing to the table, Anna offered, "Those pitched on the table is full with nutrients for the trip. Climbing out of the chair, Anna stood erectly. As habit, Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett rose. "I must get my rest." The four stood until her door was closed.

I am completely brain-fried and for a vampire, it takes A LOT.


	13. Stonehenge

For a solid hour, we were silent just hearing the fireplace crackle. Emmett and Jasper volunteered to gather wood. Edward, Esme, and Alice made goodies for our guests. Rose stayed with Melinda holding hands. Carlisle and I browsed through the library for a book to past the time as Jacob and Nessie crashed on the sofa. Jacob's snores have gotten even louder than before. I never knew how Nessie and their children could tolerate it, but Nessie snuggled next to him for her weekly nap. ]

At three thirty, Anna returned with a heavy garment and a King James Bible. Alike to Ness, she may not need a lot of rest to function. As a human, I would have killed for ten solid hours of sleep—not literally though.

"I must let you know that I do not have the strength or speed as you. In order for this to inconspicuous, we should leave before dawn, but I must ask that one of you will have to carry me."

Emmett was first to reply. "It would be my honor."

As we entered into the swirling snow, Jacob had phased into his wolf form, while Ness carried a small backpack for his clothes. Like many times before, Ness climbed on Jacob's back, and we began our flight to Stonehenge. Miles were minutes, so much that we gathered no snow on ourselves. The White Witch screamed in delight as we were approaching our destination—just like a kid on her first roller coaster. I had forgotten that feeling—whenever Edward carried me, the thrill of the ride. This made me smile as we made the last mile.

In the middle of winter, there are no lights of any kind at Stonehenge. It was camouflaged with the environment as it had for thousands of years. The stone columns stood before us like the gates of Giza-asking for permission to enter. It was so surreal that this landmark had withstood thousands of years and not showing it at all.

Emmett released Anna as Rose let go of Melinda. Anna entered the northwest column and made the cross using her rosary beads. She walked inside. From our point of view, it appeared she had disappeared; however, the snow blanket distorted our vision.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice followed Anna slowly. Then Rose and Melinda held hands and approached the columns with Emmett bracing them both. Jacob had returned with his sweater, jeans, and boots that he had worn in the church. We wanted to wait for him, so we could go in as a family. Holding Edward's hand, I felt him twitching ever so slightly. I knew the fears that were engrained in his mind for over a hundred years, but he kept face and held Nessie's hand—father and daughter.

Jacob smiled, "Years ago, I would have done anything to walk the aisle with me. Now, all the pieces fit." I kissed him on the cheek.

Jacob gripped my hand, and we walked through the column. Immediately, winter turned into spring and warm rays showered us making us sparkle more than ever. It just made this place more magical.

"My friends," Anna started, "What you are going to embark will not be like anything you've imagined. Yes, you are different than the others who have walked through the portal, but nothing can be compared to it. Now, clear your mind. I know it will take an iron will to do this, but you need to. An empty slate will make your experience purer and not corrupted by expectations.

"Next, we will line up according to age with Carlisle in front and Bella in the back. I cannot guarantee if you will be taken as individuals, pairs, or groups. This is beyond my power. As you enter, make observations: sights, smells, tastes, touches, and sounds that will make retaining your memories easier. Do not force something to happen. It will or it won't."

We came together to hug one another and tell each of us that we loved each other. Carlisle and Esme held hands as Anna opened the portal. "After returning from the portal, you'll return to the church. With your kind, it is impossible to guess how long you could be. When everyone has returned, we will share our experiences. This is probably the most important part of this opportunity. When we share, others will be able to learn and grow from what you have experienced. Whenever you're ready, Carlisle, the door awaits."

Taking a deep breath, Carlisle began to walk to the door with Esme on his side. He kissed her on the cheek, and they entered the portal. I knew Jasper and Alice were next, and I wanted to talk to him about the shield.

"Jazz?"

"Yes?"

"The Shield. I mean, my shield may no—"

"Bella, don't worry. I've got my best girl next to me, and I'll wrestle with whatever comes." With that, Jasper and Alice disappeared in the portal.

Rose hugged Melinda. "I hope you get to see John again, Rose."

"All that matters is that I met you." Emmett touched Rose's shoulder, and they followed the first two pairs.

Last, it was our turn. I squeezed Nessie, then Jacob, and glanced at Anna. She smiled. She said nothing, but knowing Carlisle and the time he has been on this Earth, already told me she knew the outcome. Edward and I clasped hands and started walking down a different aisle—through a glowing unknown arch.


	14. Carlisle and Esme Part 1

I squeezed Esme's hand, and she smiled. She has always been positive. It is the one trait that I adore about her. Whenever life has been bleak, Esme has been there to make life easier. I don't believe I could have walked through the portal without her support. My right shoe crushed on snow, and my left shoe touched pavement. How could that have happened?

The sky was gray with the sun peaking through the clouds. Several horse drawn carriages passed us with a variety of people walking around us.

"Where are we, Carlisle?"

"London, I believe." I gazed into the countryside, and a glowing beacon called to me. The Anglican Church lit with candles. I couldn't believe it. "This is the where I grew up."

Returning to London has been bittersweet through the years. My heart wrenches as I pass by my family's land, but I have fond memories of being with Esme touring the countryside. Since this proposal, I have been apprehensive—from a scientific point of view, it didn't seem feasible. Science and medicine always have taken my time, and I've tried not to think of beyond my existence. Now, being told I would be able to reconnect with my loved ones, I have not wrapped the concept yet. I've always assumed being damned-Heaven—the afterlife—didn't exist, so where would I go if I had to leave Earth, besides Hell?

I spun from the church, to the streets to the near river to Esme; she was in an elegant long golden satin and silk dress-with the prettiest brown eyes I'd seen in a hundred years. "Esme.."I reached for her cheek, and she flushed,"you're…human."

Esme stroked my hair. "You are, too." Tears stung my eyes as I reached the same conclusion. My reflection in water was what I remembered of the time period—dark coat, waistcoat, and white breeches with heeled black shoes. _This is a dream, _I thought, but I knew it wasn't. The effect of the night candles stood out more as we past twilight. As if an invisible magnet, I was pulled to the church. I held onto Esme's hand and stepped forward.

The church towered into the countryside with its Renaissance flair—tall steeples, intricate stained glass murals, and marble statues. Within my youth, the Church of England had removed the Puritans, and they had found refuge in the New World, while the rest of the congregation tried to debunk every bump in the night. My father deeply believed demons crept in the shadows and were there to tempt people into sin and damnation—how true he didn't realize they really were.

Anna had spoken how witches—real and accused- had turned to her church for asylum, for safety, but my own father would had never welcomed me in after the attack. In fact, other than check here and there, I never returned—feeling as though I didn't finish my father's commitment to God. Now, I faced the mahogany doors of the place I thought I could never open again.

The doors were heavy. Father had thought the weight would sway demons from entering. They were hand-carved through English artisans over a period of time. In the era of Michaelango and Di Vinci, the entire structure would be considered a work of art. Pulling at the brass handles, I opened the doors and entered first to protect Esme in case God himself would not allow us access.

The vault ceilings and arches directly corresponded with man's relationship to God. We are small in comparison to God's will and power. We were served fire and brimstone to keep us in line and fear the unknown. As people, we were to preserve our purity and abstain from any sin. Now, Esme and I were considered the demons, and we were walking toward the pulpit as if we were on escalating sidewalk.

"Carlisle, who is that?" A man was filling wine vessels and lighting candles. He was draped in all black with a heavy wooden cross on his waist. He was…my father.

I couldn't respond. Words couldn't fill my mouth or voice my thoughts. We were over halfway to the pulpit, and my feet would not stop moving. The man finished his last candle and glanced to us. He clasped his hands, "Carlisle?" I had gone by another name then, but he knew the name I went by now.

"Father." He opened his arms as I lunged for him. I could not tell if it was I or he who was crying. The racking of cries kept a tempo for several minutes.

"Oh, my boy! I've missed you so!"

"I, too, Father."

My father released me. "Your bride is beautiful."

"Esme, my father."

Esme curtsied, in which my father kissed her on her cheeks. "And delightful. Your mother will be so pleased. Come..we have so much to talk about while you're here." He escorted us to the back of the church where there was a small dining area. My mother flung into my arms and kissed me and Esme.

"We've been waiting for you. Now, there's tea and cookies, please. I know you must be famished." I filled Esme's cup and my own, and we forgot we were human. We could actually eat food. "Oh, Carlisle, you have such a lovely family."

"You know—"

"Of course," my mother continued, "how couldn't we? Beautiful daughters and sons and that lovely Renesmee—she is the most precious! We've enjoyed every wedding and birth, haven't we, George? Such gifted children, too." She tilted to Esme's ear, "Must come from my side of the family." Esme smiled.

As my mother raved on, I guess I must had a contorted shaped face, because my father tapped me on the shoulder, "Son, are you all right?"

"Father, you know why I didn't return? Why it took all this time for us..for me to come back?"

"Of course."

"And that doesn't bother you in the least?"

"As a human, I would have, but now, I know the truth. My son is a good man. He helps people and makes life better for others. He has created a family who respect who they are and how they live within the world. "

"But I'm a—"

"Man who lives with his heart. You would not be here if you were damned. It is your soul who has brought you here. Your daughter was very smart; you have a strong soul. You couldn't be damned. It is impossible for you of all the people I've known to be denied entrance into Heaven. Your soul has created the man you were, you are, and what you will be. Whenever it would occur, you will be welcomed as one of God's children as you would be as a human."

I wasn't sure how to deal with this. Everything that I had believed about being a vampire was now contradicted. The entitlement, the arrogance, and the separatism the Volturi promoted were wrong—insignificant in degree. Maybe that's why they wanted the knowledge to be secretive—they didn't know the truth or want to know the truth. Then, they didn't have ultimate power; there was more than their word. No, I wasn't going to go to Italy and claim this right now, but for me, it lifted an Atlas-sized world off my shoulder.

I could feel the pull again. I knew the time was over. My father stood. "We know you have other business, but I wanted to give you this." He unroped his cross and placed it in my hands. "Son, I know you're questioning this experience, but this will be with you to show you that _**this**_, exists. I will hear you whenever you need me. I will give you what guidance I can give you. I will never abandon you as I did when you were human and not human. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." I stood and hugged my father.

I clutched his cross. "Thank you."

My mother and Esme were still talking, "Now, Esme, this broche has been my family for generations. I want you to have this."

"But—"

"But nothing, it would have been given to you as part of your wedding dowry anyway." She pinned the gold ruby studded broche on Esme's dress.

"I don't know what to say, Mrs…Lady.."

"Mother or Elizabeth." That broke Esme. She burst into tears and clung onto my mother's small frame. "Oh, lovely Esme, you've made us so happy. Please give a kiss to all of my babies." She kissed Esme's cheeks.

My father and I held each other shoulders as our wives did the same. The man I had feared for so many years was warm, generous, and forgiving, and I wished I had seen this side-years ago. He opened the doors as we exchanged our goodbyes, and Esme and I stepped onto the English step and then grass?


	15. Carlisle and Esme Part 2

As we left the church, I noticed Carlisle's body language. His shoulders were level and straight; his head pulled up as if Atlas's world left his own. As long as I've known him, he really didn't dwell on the past. He accepted his fate and has adapted over the past four hundred years, but I guess I was wrong. His father told Carlisle he was proud of him, loved his family, and welcomed into Heaven. I think Carlisle never thought that would ever be possible; his time with the Volturi and his experiences with other vampires proved his theory. Anything important in Carlisle's life has to be processed by the scientific mind instead of the emotional heart. I believe he does this to approach any situation with objectivity and be able to make the best decisions based on this process.

Carlisle pulled the brass door handles as if he was a dream—still dazed from his experience, and as we touched the ground, but not pavement, grass. Ribbons of grass covered the hills. Patches of wildflowers were sprinkled on the green background. A single country house was in the distance with children playing games, patches of gossiping women, and men hovering over the long table of goodies.

"This reminds me of home," I whispered.

"Wisconsin?"

"No, Ohio—as a child, we would gather on Easter, Fourth of July, and Halloween at a local church. Houses were not in neighborhoods where we lived, so these events were the opportunities to catch up and have fun. I wish I never left here. My family was my community, and just maybe, they would have protected me, but I was too scared."

He squeezed my shoulders. "Honey, you did what you thought was best. If not, I wouldn't have you. You humanized me. You made me love and want a family. No, it's not the conventional family, but they are our children. They are happy because of you. You gave them the mother figure they needed at one time or the other. Now, I am relieved that my family won't be in purgatory for eternity if something happened."

He kissed my cheek and held my hand as we walked toward the white country house. Children's giggles were more prominent now, and people's faces were beginning to sharpen. In a simple long sleeved linen shirt and ground length blue skirt, my mother was talking to our closest neighbor over a cup of tea and a red velvet slice. I am home. She turned to look at the children, and we made eye contact. Her jaw was agape as her hands covered her mouth. Dropping the tea and cake, she sprinted toward me, and I was doing the same thing.

The hot tears sprayed across my face, and I didn't care. Two feet stood between us and we stared at each other. "Esme?"

"Yes, Mother."

"This picnic is for you and Carlisle—welcoming you back. I know you can't stay, but everyone was excited to see both of you." I hugged my mother and returned it passionately.

"Hello, Kathryn."

My mother jumped into my husband's arms. "I am so happy you came. We've missed both of you! Come, you must be hungry…when was the last time you had Mrs. Stevens cheesecake? You're human—and in Heaven, we don't worry about calories, cholesterol, or weight."

She dragged us to the picnic, and screams came from all directions. A ring formed around us was a little intimidating, but the memories of my past brought back names, past conversation, and nostalgia for our simple but filling lives. I just couldn't find the person I really wanted to see, my son. After I lost him, I kept telling myself he was in a better place and he would be well loved. It didn't work though—the anxiety and the depression clouded my reasoning, and I thought that the best place for me is to be with him. I realized that my life wasn't going to end; God had a different purpose for me, and I have not doubted it ever, but to talk to my son—see my son would be the greatest gift in my existence.

The group dissipated over time, and Carlisle and I had filled our plates with fried chicken, potato salad, and fresh vegetables. My first bite into the fried chicken was heavenly: the crunch, the juiciness, and the flavor of the spices with the chicken infused into my mouth and nose—as if I had never had this before. Carlisle was quiet as he munched on chicken, and Mrs. Stevens carved Carlisle a wedge of cheesecake that weighed the plate down. He was full of smiles and enjoying every minute here.

Here was the place I met Carlisle the first time as a child. A silly broken leg brought Carlisle in my life, and he epitomized every quality that I wanted in a man. Unfortunately, I was very young, and he left some years later. I thought had seen the same qualities in Charles; however, I was very wrong. I felt so embarrassed that I had to run away, assume another identity to hide from his abuses, and protect my unborn child. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out the way it was supposed to. Ironically, I would be reunited with Carlisle after my suicide attempt.

Carlisle had changed me, and I was happy to be with him. At first, we didn't fall in love. In our small house in Wisconsin, I was given the master bedroom for my belongings, while Edward and Carlisle used the second bedroom. Carlisle was a gentleman, and we courted for several months. Finally in the spring of 1928, Carlisle proposed, and we were married. He took me to Isle Esme—My wedding gift. We spent over a month spending time with each other and learning how we were going to be family.

When we returned, Edward was anxious, aggravated, and tense. He didn't think this vegetarian lifestyle was all it was hyped up to be, and he left. Carlisle did not stop him. I think Carlisle knew Edward would come back, the prodigal son. He didn't leave without a plan. His fierce golden eyes told me that. I wasn't sure what Edward thought of me—the third wheel. Maybe I had been reason why he left. I was in the way. What I didn't know was he stalked and killed my ex-husband. Later he told us that with the last blow he screamed, "NO ONE BEATS MY MOTHER!" and watched Charles' last breaths. After that, Edward never mentioned it again. I was honored to have a man defend his mother, even though, he wasn't my natural son. Edward returned months later and Carlisle and he had a long discussion about hunting humans and his abilities of reading minds. Edward felt remorseful; he thought he was a monster. No son of mine is a monster, and Carlisle agreed.

The plates were cleared, and I sat next to my father who smoked his nightly pipe with the other men. He tapped on his belly, "Good food, huh, Esme?"

"Always." He kissed me on each cheek.

"Je vous aime, ma belle fille. Vous serez dans mon coeur pour toujours.…." [I love you, my beautiful daughter. You will have my heart forever.]My native Frenchman father could speak English and French, but he spoke French only to family.

"Je vous ai manqués tellement, le Père. Je regrette que je ne puisse pas rester, mais je ne peux pas. Je vous aime tellement."[ I have missed you so much, Papa. I wish I could stay, but I can't. I love you so much.] I squeeze him again and smelled the tobacco and lemon flavor. These are the memories I have to keep alive forever. I felt a tap on my shoulder to see my mother and Carlisle.

"Come. We want you to see something." The tears would stop flowing. First with my mother, now with my father, what else are they going to show me? Carlisle grabbed my hand, and we walked to the back of the church where playground equipment was placed. Fifteen or so children swung on the swings and monkey-like bars, while others played in the sand.

"Joey?!" My mother called, and a four year old boy sprinted to her.

"Yes, Grams?"

"I'd like you to meet Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme." My lip started to quiver. He had my eyes and nose. This is my son.

"Howdy, Doc." Joey shook Carlisle's hand which made him smile.

"Hi, Mama."

"You know?"

"No one forgets who their mommy is. That's plain silly."

The tears clogged my throat, "I just thought you wouldn't…I mean want to see me…I didn't come for you. I'm on Earth for a long time."

"But that's the way it was supposed to happen, Mommy. I wanted to be here with my family and friends."

"I wish I could take you home with me."

Joey held her hand, and he spoke beyond his physical years, "Mom, we all have our destinies, and you needed to be with Carlisle. Besides, you have to take of my brothers and sisters down there. Boy—do they need help?! I am happy here." He plucked a blue quarter sized button off his overalls. "Here, take this with you. You can show my siblings how cool I am." I had to smile, because he sounded as if Emmett and Jasper had got a hold onto him.

I bent down and hugged my son—still crying uncontrollably. "Mama, don't cry. You have made me the happiest boy in Heaven and Earth."

I relaxed my hands and dried my tears. "I love you so much."

"Mama, I love you, too. Tell Emmett that whenever he wants to do an arm wrestle I'm ready for the challenge!"

That made Carlisle and me laugh loudly. He knew his siblings and their personalities. He was still a part of our family. "I will keep this button close to my heart." I squeezed him on more time and kissed him on the cheek. "Why don't you go back and play with the other kids?"

Joey hugged Carlisle one more time and ran toward the playground. "BYE, MAMA!"

I tried to keep my smile on my face as I screamed, "LOVE YOU FOREVER." Joey then disappeared within the children.

My mother, Carlisle, and I started to back with the rest of the adults when we noticed a bright light—circular in shape. We looked at each other and knew this was our cue to leave.

Saying goodbye was never harder than this. After hugging my father and mother one more time, Carlisle and I walked toward the oval spinning light. Before entering the portal, I gazed at what life was then and now. I wouldn't change a thing.

The portal dropped us off right where we entered. We could not tell if it was day or night. How long have we've been gone? Carlisle grabbed my hand and giggled all the way to the church. We tried to brush off all the snow from our clothes, so we didn't ruin the floors. Then, we stepped through the rows of pews

Anna, her shiny, young face, greeted us. "Welcome back."

"Thank you. How..long..have..we been gone?" Carlisle still was brushing clumps off his scarf.

"Three days."

"Is that normal?"

"With vampires going to Heaven—normal? Hey, I'm playing it by ear."

"Has anyone else arrived?"

"No, just you." Anna searched through the belongings we had left and found Carlisle's phone. "This rang for five hours straight. I finally answered it, and the caller wanted to talk to you, desperately. His name is Liam. Does this make any sense?"

Carlisle took a deep breath. "Liam never calls, so it is important. Esme, why don't you tell our stories to Anna as I'm taking this call?"

Anna and I sat in the congregation room and told our stories. Nessie and Jacob shared a couch and listened. Anna was pleased that both of us were willing to resolve any conflicts. "There are times, when the conflict doesn't get resolved. That's why I warned your family to not make any expectations. It can create uncontrollable pain."

As we talked, I noticed Carlisle still being on the phone. Carlisle stayed on the phone for over an hour, and then, he had made several calls afterwards. Something was wrong, and he was trying to fix it. What was going on?


	16. Jasper and Alice Part 1

Walking through the portal, I gripped Alice's hand as we walked further in the spiraling mass. My boots touched soft dirt, and the swirls touched the sky. I had to re-open my eyes to really realize: I am in Texas—_I'm home._

"Jasper?"

I hadn't realized that Alice was still holding my hand. "Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

I couldn't speak. Acres and acres of land that reached from Houston to Beaumont were engulfed with grass, trees, and livestock. "Come on." We walked over a steep hill, and our ranch was in sight. "Alice, that's my ranch…It's…unbelievable." Adrenaline kicked in, and we were in a sprint to the stables and pens. "The Whitlock Ranch…we used to say that it took wit to run this ranch. There were poachers who wanted our crop and animals, so my sister and I always had a rifle on our side whenever we were out. Man, my sister, Lizzie could take out a thief 100 yards—she was a better shot than me."

We decided to walk through the ranch and down by the lake. Our reflections were clear, and I touched Alice's face, "Alice, love, you're human. I didn't realize how dark brown your eyes were. They're puddles of warm chocolate."

"As are yours. Could this be real?"

From a distance, I heard the cling clanging of a triangle—that meant supper. And for the first time in two hundred years, my stomach growled, actually growled. My mother's food was sent from God. With fried food, fresh catch, and smoked meats, it rivaled any fine restaurant in America. I smelled the hickory from our smoker; it was filled with ribs, chicken, and plenty of brisket. I can't believe how I could forget these smells and the enjoyment of each meal.

We reached the porch, and my mother faced me. Covered in flour and smoke, she wiped the sweat from her narrow brow and her brunette bun was coming undone. "Jasper, ya hungry?" I couldn't speak. All I did was nod. "Jasper, make sure you wash yer hands and show Alice the powder room. We were one of the first families to have an indoor bathroom. I was able to put together metal pipes to be used as a toilet system.

As always, I washed my hands using the clean dish water and splash some on my face and used my shirt to dry them both. Alice returned to the kitchen and smiled. My slender mother, who now had cleaned up and then hugged Alice. "Don't be shy. You're family. Now, please see next to Jasper. This is Peter, Jasper's family, Lizzie, our daughter, and Charles, her husband. I hope you're hungry, Mrs. Whitlock-Cullen. There's chicken fried steak and chicken with plenty of country gravy. Pete just brought in the brisket. We'll be able to get into it in a few minutes."

There was no modesty here. Everyone filled their plates with mashed potatoes, fried okra, collard greens, and chicken and beef. I pulled two steaks and mashed potatoes, dumped three ladles of gravy, and dug right in. It was as if I just learned how to eat and taste. Alice had grabbed her own steak, beans, and collards. "I know this isn't your normal diet, but I thought for a special occasion, you can break the raw meat and blood." _ She knew? _ "Jasper, how is your family? Carlisle doing well? Peter, if I had to pick a father for our children, Carlisle would be the first on my list."

"He's great. Esme thinks he works too many hours at the hospital. I guess, this is the first vacation he's had for over a year."

"Esme should know. I love her, so sweet, kind. Jasper, make sure you have room for dessert—I have apple and strawberry rhubarb pie." I forgot how much I loved my mother's pies.

Mama scooped the cobbler the size of softball. "Now, Alice, just got a call from your mother, she wants you and Jazz to come home as soon as supper's finished."

Alice almost choked on her cobbler. "Mother?" Alice did not have a lot memories due to the electric shocks she received at the asylum.

"Yes, your mother, she knew you would be surprised hearing from her. Jazz, feed the animals and then take Samson to Alice's house."

Then it was my turn to choke. "Samson's here."

"Of course. You can water the horses in the process." I grabbed Alice's and my plates in the dish bucket.

I hugged my mother, then my father, and lastly my sister. Tears were coming out of both of my eyes. "I'm so sorry I haven't been here. I didn't think I would have been welcomed here—after everything I've done. I've kil…led so…many." I couldn't go on. The guilt swelled inside me. I fell to my knees.

My mother grabbed me just before I dropped. "Jazz, darling, we know that you had no control over a lot of what you did. It was that evil Maria. Look at your life now. You have a wonderful wife and family. You saved Bella from the newborns. You protected Renesmee from the Volturi. What more can you do to redeem yourself? Honey, forgive yourself. It's not worth your pain. You feel everything. Let it go."

I held my mother, and I rose from my crouch. Alice hugged me as the tears still spilled on her blouse. "Jazz, I love you. Everything you are." I kissed her hard. I didn't care who was watching. I always felt that Alice was my sponge, and she absorbed all my emotions.

"Go on now. Alice's mother wanted her home soon." I kissed my mother's cheek, and Alice and I went toward the door. They stopped on the porch as we walked toward the stables still holding Alice's hand.

Alice knew when I didn't want to talk. I grabbed the bucket with the horse brushes and a couple of apples for each horse. We only had two, but Samson wasn't here at the ranch. He was my horse during the war, and he was the last living thing that saw me as a human. I unsaddled unknowing that my human life was ending, and a vampire one would be created. Never knew what happened to Samson, I assumed he went back to the company or killed by Maria's newborn army. Now, he was here. Using a pocket knife, I quartered the apples and gave apples to all the horses after I brushed each one. I knew something was wrong with Alice's family, but I needed to calm down. The anxiety and panic still rushed through my veins, and I was mentally paralyzed. My body went into autopilot—into my human autopilot. Every time I screamed at my mother or father, I went in the stable to calm myself. After an hour of grooming each horse, I could refocus and go back into the house.

I slid the saddle from the wall and fitted Samson. Using a wood box, I offered my hand, and Alice hopped on the horse. I grabbed the reins and sat right behind her. "Now, Samson, they're apples and carrots in your future if you can get to Alice's house as fast as you can." The horse whined in response. Biloxi, Mississippi was two hundred miles away and hoped the emergency could wait until we got there.

Alice was pretty quiet as she rode on the horse. I held her hand. "Alice, are you okay?"

"I wish I could anticipate coming home, but I can't. The only memories I have come from my vampire life. I've tried to remember all these years, even going there, but I can't."

"Here, you might just have a chance. Have faith," I smiled at her, but actually I was smiling to myself—I got another chance to be the son they missed.


	17. Jasper and Alice Part 2

My mother. I had no memory of her or the rest of my family. My human existence and my change to immortality were not even blurs in my past; I firmly feel that this was done on purpose. I was to be a vampire to fulfill my destiny, and it was not going to be done as a human.

Jasper seemed relaxed. It appeared as though a heavy boulder had been lifted off his shoulders after talking to his family. He had to hear from his family that he wasn't a monster. Honestly, if I had to spend eternity at the Whitlock Ranch, I would be happy there. No, my family wasn't there, but Jasper was enough to make me happy to be with him.

The recent hurricanes have taken their toll on the gulf coast. Several miles of New Orleans coast have washed away as well as coastlines in Texas, Alabama, Mississippi, and Florida. The global warming had increased the water level, and the Bourbon Street was now at the edge of the city instead of a few miles back. Biloxi. I never went back. All I saw was Jasper, and I had to meet him in Philadelphia as soon as possible. I envisioned a family in which survived only on animals, and Jasper and I would become part of this family in Washington.

In my almost twelve hundred mile journey north, I was able to know my abilities and survive on livestock. My visions have always been subjective; however, during that time, I was able to focus and remember specific information. Now, how I wished I could remember some morsel of the past, so when we did reach Biloxi, I would know what people were talking about.

Jasper knew the trip would be long from Houston to Biloxi; however, his mother acted if it was a hop, skip, and jump. I knew this wasn't home, and this place, we couldn't predict what was to happen, so both of us and Samson found out together. I didn't know what to say, and Jasper knew from experience that I needed time to think things through. Jasper was so in awe with his family that he didn't care if I didn't talk. Now, I don't know if Jasper had the choice between me and the horse if I would become the winner or not—he kept feeding the horse apple by apple as if it heeled on command.

In the shallow gallop, the scenery changed. The vast plains of farmland evolved into grasslands and swamp, and the gulf coast enlarged inch by inch. We were in Mississippi, already? Technology is not that fast, well, other than "Beam me up, Scotty!" We definitely were on a different plane or dimension that we had no experience in. The scenery changed, but the environment stayed rural, which was odd. If this was Biloxi, it wasn't present Biloxi. Present Biloxi had skyscrapers, bridges, casinos, and army bases, which this Biloxi did not.

In the rural background, Samson led us to a mammoth of a building due north-white brick, steel doors, and no windows. As we approached the building, I did remember it. It was the place I walked out of some hundred years ago.

"Alice, do you remember?"

"It was that awful place I came out of. The smell—it's coming back—it's like maggot infested corpses. Can't you smell the sulfur?" Jasper shook his head. "I hear screaming—loud screaming. IT'S TOO LOUD! TELL THEM TO BE QUIET!" I wrapped my hands over my ears trying to dull the pounding screams. I began to rock back and forth on the horse, but Jasper stopped me.

"Alice!" He removed my hands from my ears. "There is nothing here. It could be your memories coming back. Focus on me, okay? Ignore what your senses are telling you."

Taking deep breaths, I calmed myself down, but I could still feel the pain. We reached the entrance of the evil building, the Gulfport Asylum. I had to know what was going on, so I jumped off Samson to the entrance.

Pressing my hand on the frigid metal door, I concentrated directly with what I was feeling. _Alice, you were right. Your dreams were true! Alice is always right! That uncanny child of the Brandons. You killed him! You're a witch! Mommy, don't go. It's not safe. Mommy, don't die. Cynthia, let's buy you a nice dress. Alice doesn't need one. Why, Daddy, Why? I'm telling the TRUTH! Marshal, my mother was murdered by HIM! She's mad, you know. She's a danger to society. Why are you shaving head? My hair-my beautiful hair. That hurts! It stings. STOP!_

In that moment, I had envisioned almost everything I had forgotten: my loving mother who wanted me to use my gift and my murderous father who paid to have his wife killed. The horrible lies and deceit of the townspeople swirled around me as I was called a witch. Each electrical shock was felt through every human nerve I had now, and I fell to the ground.

"ALICE!" Jasper rushed to me, but it was so much to know, all at once. I wanted to tell him. I wanted him to comfort me and make all the bad memories disappear again. This wasn't Heaven; it was Hell and I was reliving it! I continued to cry on his shoulders until I cried myself to sleep.

….

When I awoke, Jasper's eyes were welcoming. I was being rocked and didn't realize it until just then. I remember when Jasper rocked Renesmee to sleep a many night, and he hummed and rocked her as she drifted to sleep. I felt safe again. "Jazz?"

"HM?"

"You know, we have to go on. I don't think we're leaving until I find out what I need to know."

"Are you sure? We can rest more."

"I can rest when we're back in England." I stood up with Jasper, but instead of riding, we walked with Samson down a dusty road. In a manner of miles, I described what I had seen and what my past was.

"Is there more?"

"Flashes. I saw James…the James that tried to kill Bella. I don't know how he got in my memories unless they are mixing with my memories as a vampire."

The horse whined. "We'll keep a-walking until we do."

A large lighthouse greeted us. It towered over us and draped with an American flag. Little shops and food carts filled the streets as people began to mill about the area in the cloudless warm day. It must have been during the Victorian time—women's feathered hats shadowed their features and men were dressed to the T. It was quite obvious the Depression hadn't hit it yet. Model Ts and wrought iron bicycles cluttered the streets as the smells of taffy, cotton candy, popcorn, and hot dogs permeated our bodies, and Jasper and I were hungry again.

He now wore a handsome double breasted brown suit with a pocket watch. A petite woman screamed her wares as we walked by and digging through his pocket, Jasper pulled out coins and bought a fresh bag of popcorn. I think Jasper wanted to eat as much as he could while he had the chance. He- like most men-found eating as a pastime. Popcorn, chicken fried steak, and okra were in the place of mountain lion, deer, or bear blood.

One of the shops we past, a man cleaned his windows and swept the concrete where the patrons worked. As people passed by, he'd tip his hat to the ladies and a "how do you do" to the passing folk. We strolled by, but the man's demeanor changed, his face changed, and I was in a dark place. _What's behind my back? You're right. It is a toy car. Try again. Yes, it is a playing card. What's that? A man is after you. You're scared. Honey, I'll make it okay. Well, you're a pretty lady…he's not like other men. Well, Alice, I'll tell ya, we'll get out of here just you and me, but you gotta trust me. It won't hurt a lot. It'll be like it never happened. Hello? Is there anyone there? My throat is so …dry. Hello?_

I lost balance, and Jasper had enough time to catch me and lead us to a park bench. "James, he was after…me like Bella. A man…a vampire changed me, so James couldn't kill me. No wonder I could watch his course—I had done it already. I understand why Bella and I were going to be friends—we both had the same stalker."

"Any more about your family?"

"No, just this vampire who protected me from the electric shocks and brought presents to my cell. We did this guessing game to test my abilities. We were going to leave the asylum together, but James must have killed my friend to protect me." I thought of Carlisle now. I wasn't his daughter by venom or blood, but he always treated me so. The vampire sacrificed his immortality, so I could live and be able to fulfill my destiny. "I wish I could thank him." The sounds, smells, and sights returned again, and stared at the same man polishing his chrome. "That's him. That's the vampire who changed me."

I was amazed. A kind face and broad smile he had, and he enjoyed his work. He loved his job and the happiness he brought to the people. I walked up to him and touched him on the shoulder. "Hello."

He greeted me with a toothy smile. "Hello, my dear. How can I help you on this fine day?"

"My name's Alice. I used to live here, and you remind me of someone I knew. He…saved my life."

"Sounds like a good man. Like this man right here?" He motioned to Jasper who in return nodded and smiled. "I get that, you know. I must have that kind of face that mirrors fathers, uncles, brothers, and the such. Your friend, he have a name?" I didn't know what to say. I didn't. "Now looking at you two, he must have meant a lot to you, especially havin' a conversation with a stranger. He probably saw you like a daughter—wished he could have done more."

"He gave me the best gift—life. I wish I could say thank you."

Smiling and sweeping, he pushed his broom. "I think he heard you. I bet he's proud of you. Would have been honored to meet your young man here and family." He paused for a second as if something caught his eye. "I think someone's trying to get your attention. Best to be off on your way."

We turned and from a short distance, a young woman was waving her hand and running at the same time. "Alice! You're here! Alice!" I turned back to see the shopkeeper, but he was gone.


	18. Jasper and Alice Part 3

She wore a high brimmed feathered Victorian hat with her long brown hair tucked into a bun. Plain, but pretty. The lady calling my name had an Empire or Directoire crème suit with a lace underlying shirt and accessorize with small pearls. Her skirt was long but flowing, so this was worn for everyday activities than a special function.

In contrast to her, as a vampire, I rejected every Victorian notion that stubbornly wouldn't go away. I kept my hair and skirt as short as it could go. Every time I went into town, I had to feed before. My scent brought men like bees to honey, and I refused to kill a man, because he was the flavor of ice cream I preferred.

I realized this was my sister, Cynthia, running toward me. Both she and I would have been anachronisms in this world and my world, because Cynthia was a small child during this fashion era. I loved my sister. We were eight or nine years apart, but as she got older, we were becoming friends. My stepmother tried to bait me with extravagant presents for Cynthia, but I didn't hate my sister. I never blamed her. She was just as crushed as I was when I was taken away by the police. Cynthia didn't understand my gift; I couldn't either, but she appreciated it.

"Alice!" Cynthia hugged me. "I am so glad to see you! It's been too many years." Then she walked to Jasper and hugged him. "You married a handsome man! Strong, firm, done some fighting in the past. He's so devoted to you. I'm glad you got our call."

Jasper unleashed himself from the hug. "M'am, what's the emergency?"

"My granddaughter is in trouble, and you and your family are the only ones that can save her. Come, Mother is waiting for us." With her gloved hand, she held mine and rushed to a large Victorian light blue house with several tiers and white trim. This wasn't my house. Maybe it would have brought more bad memories. There were children playing in the yard next door. Three boys huddled around playing marbles, while two girls were using sticks to move large hoops down the street. A pair of children could be faintly seen on the porch watching the others play.

Opening the door, a maid of some sort grabbed Jasper's and Cynthia's coats. The wooden floor made Cynthia's heels click clack through the massive house. In the conservatory, a woman in her forties sat still. Her hands fumbled a rosary. "Mother," Cynthia introduced and the woman looked up, "Alice and Jasper are here."

She too was dressed in lace shirt and long pinstripe skirt. I stared at her. My mother. "Alice?"

I lunged for her, and we both met at the middle of the room. I didn't know who was crying or holding on tighter. "Mother, I've missed you so much!"

"I wish I could stay with you longer, but it is due diligence that our visit will be short, or Cynthia's grandchild will perish."

"My husband, Jasper, Jasper Whitlock."

"Mr. Whitlock."

"Jasper, please. M'am, what's going on?"

"Please sit." Cynthia brought in tea and sugar cookies. She served Mother, then me and Jasper, as like every good hostess would do.

Cynthia fiddled with her fingers and took a deep breath. "Hurricane Allison crashed into Mobile five months ago. It killed so many people including my granddaughter, Meg, but her daughter, Beth, was rescued. This orphaned thousands of children, and the government sent these children throughout the United States to foster homes hoping that people would adopt them. They gave a handsome allowance to any family willing to take several children, especially siblings. Many of these children went to wonderful homes; however, others did not. My granddaughter was sent to Atlanta, Georgia to a family who appeared to be good parents. They adopted a lot of children, but the couple only cared about the money. They abused them—belting, burning, and beating them.

"Beth has your gift, Alice. She has visions in her sleep, but she can also know the past. Beth knows about you and your family. It is important that you, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme retrieve her before it's too late. She and the other children require medical and emotional support, which both of your parents do so well.

"Her father, Will, does not know Beth is alive. He and Meg separated a year before the hurricane, and he feared and believed the worst when pictures of Hurricane became national news. Meg's and Beth's small town was washed completely away—flooding the entire town with ten to fifteen feet waters. He is a good man and needs to be in Beth's life. The man is working two jobs to support himself in Chattanooga. Please go to him. He won't believe you at first, but tell him that they were his _**little women**_." Meg, Beth, Jo, and Amy were the main characters in Louisa May Alcott's _Little Women_. No wonder it would mean so much to Will; Beth died in _Little Women _due to Scarlet fever, and his Beth was dying in Atlanta.

"So Beth knows that we're vam—" I started to say, but my Mother finished my thought.

"Yes, and will not fear you and the rest of your family. She will protect your secret as well as her father. He will be apprehensive at first much like your Bella's father, but he will gain confidence working with the Quilletes and the Cullens in Washington. That barrier of protection is what both demand for survival. Will cannot lose Beth again."

Alike to Will, Charlie wanted all access to Bella as he aged. It tore him apart when Bella left for Italy and then on her honeymoon when she got pregnant. Until we knew Bella could control her thirst, we feared any encounter. Her shield and her over self-control allowed her to be in contact with her father until he died. As Jacob had said, Bella and Renesmee needed Charlie in their lives. Without Charlie, Bella would have carried the guilt much like the others when they left their families to join ours. Jacob and his reveal of his own secret overall solved the problem.

We knew time was the essence. "Mom, um, Cind—"

Both grabbed us and held on. "We know," my mother said. She kissed each of our cheeks. "Go."

Cynthia walked us to the porch, and the portal was at the bottom of the stairs. "I wish all this didn't happen. Mother and I thought if we could have spoken up more or done something—this would have never happened. Father…I don't know what kind of man he was. He became an alcoholic and loathed in his own misery until his death, but I…want…you… to know I love you."

I squeezed her. "Cyn, things happen for reasons. You and I know that. This is what's supposed to happen-even the bad. I love all my sisters, and I will love you for all of eternity." Jasper kissed her on the cheek and walked down the stairs. I followed still holding my sister's hand. "We will keep Beth and Will safe forever." The portal swallowed Jasper and me to present day.


	19. Jasper and Alice Part 4

Jasper and I didn't stop running until we arrived at the church. In front, two cars were idle—as if waiting for us. Opening the doors, both Esme and Carlisle had their coats on.

"Where are you going?" I asked fearfully. My niece needed them both.

"Actually wherever you're going. Anna said Esme and I had to be ready for travel when you left the portal for some emergency matter." Carlisle had grabbed his duffle bag as well as Esme's. "Let's get started, because there is another pressing issue."

"What, Carlisle?" Jasper pondered. I agreed; how does our family have to juggle three chainsaws instead of one?

"We'll explain our stories as we fly. " Esme hugged her granddaughter and her protector. "You have our numbers. If anything changes in Ireland, let us know. Kate and Garrett should be landing there any moment."

It was odd. Usually I knew the situations going on, because frankly, I had seen it before. I was so absorbed in my niece that I could read nor envision the "situation" in Ireland and why the Denails decided to go there more than just vacation. Carlisle packed the maroon car, while the driver exited and left with the other car. Esme took the wheel as we sat in the back.

"We wanted to use a helicopter," Carlisle eyeing us, "but with the violent weather patterns, it proved too dangerous for the pilots. We decided a car would also be inconspicuous. Where are we going?"

Jasper fiddled with his buttons. He never shows nervousness, because his experience and his emotion abilities prepared him for battle before it even started; however, with the unknown as an opponent, he couldn't gauge it properly. "Atlanta."

Most of the stories were filled in by the time we arrived in London. A private jet had been ordered to fly at any moment. From the car to the plane to liftoff was a matter of minutes, and we would be in Atlanta before noon.

"We need the search warrants give the four of us the ability to investigate." Jasper listened to one of his attorneys he uses in the south. "We have a medical doctor, a social worker, and two…for a less a better word, psychics." Jasper hated the word, psychic. He always thought of cheap carnivals and fairs, in which futures were told, but he, for legal reasons, had to get us permission to have the house to ourselves with trained professionals who deal with child abuse crimes. Jasper nodded, "That's great. Please tell Judge Cooper we appreciate his helpfulness in the matter."

It wasn't that Jasper's attorneys and judges throughout the world were crooked; it was their innate feeling, basically from Jasper's abilities, that it was a life and death matter every time he called. Laws could be broken if the intention is to help and not hurt anyone in the process. As time went by, many of them suspected of what we were, but never wanted to admit it. J. Jenks feared Jasper and appeared that way to Bella when she ordered the getaway documents for Renesmee and Jacob. A disappointment was not accepted in Jasper's world, and everything that had transpired in the last week made him question everything that Jasper knew or assumed.

Sitting next to Carlisle, I worried, "Is the girl okay?"

"The girl is stable. I'm looking through my notes, but every case- it seems is so different."

"Garrett and Kate are looking after her as we are finishing in London. The Irish would have had killed the girl if they stayed and decided to switch places with them in Alaska. She's only a few days into her pregnancy, and the shipment of medical supplies should be there tomorrow at the latest," Esme talked as she went through her tenth architecture magazine. Her art made time pass, but it was a defense mechanism whenever she was anxious about something. Her empathy for the Irish girl and now Beth made her more antsy than ever. You'd think vampires don't feel scared, anxious, or nervous, but in the core, we originally were human with human emotions.

Sixty-five degrees welcomed us as we landed at the Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport. Alike to London, we transitioned from airport to freeway in matter of minutes in several cars. Jasper and I rode with the lawyer and a representative from Child and Welfare Services. Esme and Carlisle traveled with the crime investigators in charge of the case and explain how the search warrant allowed us to do our job before the criminal investigation. Sending these monsters to prison was no the priority; it was the lives of the children living there.

Just south of Atlanta was Jonesboro, a suburb of Atlanta. It had a proud past. As the backdrop of _Gone With the Wind_ and the Fall of Atlanta, it was rich with Civil War importance. Behind its quaint houses, intricate flower gardens, and lively residents was a hidden demon. A gaudy pea green two story house was where these "parents" lived. The police decided to arrive quietly, and then, if needed, the entire operation parked itself at a recent city hall on call.

A lanky detective named Parker opened my door and Esme's. The South is not dead after all. The detective, his partner, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and I walked to the door. I know I had to be careful NOT to stomp the way I wanted to, because I would have crushed the pavement with my footprints.

A quick knock and the grease from the burnt whatever came out of the house. He stood six foot, barefoot, and scratching his belly—reminding me of Ed Bundy. "Yeah?"

"Zek Mathers?" the sleazeball nodded. "My name is Detective Shawn Parker and my partner, Detective Alexandria Wilson. We have a search warrant to go into your house."

The man gave a sly smile. "This is the third time you've come with search warrants with nothing- but wasted time. As the previous two, you are harassing a poor family for your own pleasure." _Let me kill him now_, I thought, but seeing Jasper, he would have beaten me.

Parker crossed his arms. "Either way, we will do our investigation."

" Lizzie! We got another search warrant!"

"Haven't they learned their lesson yet?!" With an illegal cigarette in her mouth, she puffed, "I have a nail appointment in an hour." She smiled with bleached teeth. "Don't want to miss my fill." The couple was detained in van.

"The moment you find something, tell us. We can call for backup." The Parker detective seemed hesitant with our presence as if he could foretell a botched case and a demotion in rank.

Carlisle tapped his shoulder. "We know. Stay in the foray." The detectives stood stoically. "Jasper, where do you want to start?"

"Upstairs. This level is well kept. I don't think we'll find Beth or anyone else here." The four of us climbed the stairs, humanly; we were being watched. "We have to check everywhere. I fear this is an Edgar Allan Poe house."

Before the last stair, Jasper stopped abruptly, "I feel terror…panic right here." It looked like a linen closet. Opening the door, we gasped; a little girl had curled herself on the top shelf. "Hi, I'm Jasper. We're here to help you." I could feel the warmth Jasper was projecting to have the girl trust us.

"Where's Missus?" She whispered. Her pale hands were bony, and her young face was gaunt.

"Not here. They are with the police," I calmed the girl. "Wilson?"

From the bottom of the stairs, she answered the call. "Yes, Mrs. Cullen?"

"You need to witness this, but only you." A male would put additional fear on the girl.

The twenty-something detective skipped stairs to meet us at the closet and saw the girl. "MY GOD! Parker! NOW!"

"WAIT!" Carlisle yelled. "NO ONE comes in this house besides us. These children have been trained to hide from anyone. We have the abilities to find these children safely." The woman detective nodded trusting Carlisle's words.

"Honey, I'm Lexy. I'm a police officer. Will you come with me?"

The girl shook uncontrollably. "Don't…want…to…get…into…trouble…"

Jasper touched her cheek, "No one is going to hurt you again. May I lift you?" If you weren't looking, you would have missed the nod. Jasper climbed the closet and picked up the girl. "Now, Lexy is going to take you to the hospital, so you can get looked at, okay?"

There are times I wished Jasper could have been a father. This was one of the times. Lexy carried the light child down the stairs step by step, and we heard engines arriving, but no sirens. Good. The first bedroom had peeling wallpaper and an awful smell. Carlisle practically beamed himself to the wall. He fisted the wall three times causing the wall to shake to its studs. Inside, packed in a cube shape, was a dead African American boy—barely any skin left. Esme and I held hands just to get a grip. Jasper grabbed Parker.

Carlisle huffed before Jasper returned, "This is double layered sheet rock—practically smell proof. A human would have never found him." Parker and Jasper came in seconds, and even the most experienced cops get disgusted. He gagged. "Parker, we're going to continue our investigation. Since the boy is dead, we will continue without assistance. We found two children in a matter of feet. There are more." Without any argument, he pulled his notebook and began to take crime photos and notes. Now, Parker didn't question anything. With children, cops have no sympathy for abusers.

Jasper stopped. "I feel despair..drifting in and out." For us, it meant the child's heart beat was low, but the presence in front of a human made Jasper edit his words.

Esme whispered, "Where?"

"The closet." Inside under a mound of clothing, an unconscious African American boy was gasping.

Carlisle took his vitals. "They're weak. He could have smothered under all these clothes. Esme?" She pulled the child and raced down the stairs. Esme did not care about appearances—not now. The children's faces were familiar; these were the children I saw in the portal. The girl who went in and out of the picture—she was the one in the closet. The dead boy was one of the boys who played marbles. There were more bodies-hopefully, not Beth's.

We left the room to the next bedroom. "I feel panic and relief at the same time. I don't understand it."

"BETH!" I screamed. "Where are you, sweatheart?"

The dowry chest began to rumble. Jasper ripped the metal antique as if it was tin foil. Our niece was gagged and restrained. Her curls of amber were damp from sweat and her tan skin had turned almost opaque. With the restraints off, Beth jumped into my arms. "Aunt Alice! I knew you'd come. I knew it. I saw it."

I hugged her-afraid I was going to crush a delicate flower. "I know. I know," I reassured her. Like Esme, I could have cared less if anyone had seen my blur of a body as I jumped the stairs and brought my niece to an ambulance.

Beth was taken care of by professionals. I held her hand as they hooked her up to oxygen and started an IV. "Don't leave."

Touching her cheek, I whispered, "Where am I to go?"

Enough was enough when Jasper and Carlisle reached the attic. Three more bodies had been found in archaic slave restraints. With Carlisle's permission, the entire house exploded with federal agents, crime investigators, and health professionals. Esme and the linen closet girl had left for the hospital, and Beth demanded that her uncles join her. Mount Zion Children's Hospital was within minutes of the crime scene. Carlisle's credentials permitted him to follow the children inside the emergency room. We needed her Dad-NOW. In the emergency room, I continued to hold Beth's hand.

"Alice?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"It's okay to get Daddy. Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme are here to be with me. Go with Jasper."

I nodded, but I didn't want to go. Jasper pulled me to a nearby elevator to the airlift. The helicopter had orders to take us anywhere. It was obvious the police had become allies.

As you drive through the south, you see signs for Ruby Falls, the Chattanooga Choo Choo Train, and Lookout Mountain. At this plateau of this mountain, on a clear day, a human could see seven states simultaneously, but we weren't there for sightseeing today. Emptying garbage cans and recycling bins, a balding man was doing his daily duties.

"Mr. Wells?"

He stopped his chore and wiped his hand. "What can I help you, Miss?"

"Your daughter needs you."

He glared as if I had told a sick joke, "I'm sorry, M'am, I think you have the wrong man." When you go from miss to m'am, it's never a good sign.

Jasper touched his shoulder. "We are family. Your daughter is alive. Beth survived the hurricane and in Atlanta. She desperately needs you."

Mr. Wells began to stomp off. I had to stop it. "You always said that Meg and Beth were your little women."

He stopped and turned suddenly. "How do you know that?"

"We must be pretty close if we knew about how you felt about your daughter."

With tears in his eyes, he grabbed me and hugged me, "Take me to her."

This experience—Rosalie's niece, the White Witch, the portal, and Beth's rescue—has been mind boggling. You would think I would have had the clairvoyance to see—these life altering events, but it's taught me that our purpose on Earth is sometimes beyond our grasp—even to the most talented or experienced of vampires.


	20. Emmett and Rosalie Part 1

Rosalie rolled three times before a tree broke her fall. I laughed at Rosalie's face seeing the dry leaves, dirt, and whatever was in her hair. "You want to help me up or you going to giggle some more?" I knew she was teasing me, but I picked my angel up.I began to de-accessorize her when I noticed a drip and a smudge on her temple. Blood. Tearing a piece of my shirt to dab the wound, I sat Rose down.

"What's wrong?"

"Honey, look." I showed her the blood. "We're human."

Rose grabbed the cloth and stared at the large stain. "Human. Didn't expect that one." She gazed into my eyes. "Those are the sparkling blue eyes I have ever seen."

I kissed her wound, then her cheek, and lips. "I must agree—you've got Elizabeth Taylor's eyes—my own Cleopatra!" I lifted her so she would stand. The forest was thick and the inclines were harsh for newcomers. My older brother, Noah, knew this forest—this area—blindfolded. "We're a half a mile from home."

"How did you know that?"

"Noah and I would place deer feeders in half of mile increments with a letter to lure deer, but also, if we came back from Blackjack's hammered, we would find our way home. There were many nights I didn't know how much I drank, how much money I lost, or how many women I'd been with. Jack, the barkeep, would serve Tennessean White Lightnin, which was locally concocted by our neighbors. Each batch was different. A kid died of it, because the lightnin' was tampered with." I stared at Rosalie and smirked, "I thought that was an adventure. Man, was I wrong." Starting the hike north, "Our cabin is up there."

Rose looked worried. "We have to climb…that?"

"Missing your Wonder Woman powers?" She didn't answer; she just kicked off her heels and trudged up the hill. You don't think a thirty degree incline isn't much until you have to walk it yourself.

I missed Appalachia. It was the purest land I've known and the people didn't care what you thought of them. We were hardworking people, who got the job done whatever it was. Climbing up or down were stairs for us; we didn't mind either way. We had to make springs, summers, and autumns worthwhile to endure the harsh winters, so we played hard, sang loudly, and made it moment as if it was our last.

When Rose rescued me and I became part of the family, they did stand out amongst the rest. Carlisle didn't look like a country doctor, and Esme wasn't even close to a mountain wife. Edward and I became friends quickly, and we were instant brothers. For a Northerner, Edward was able to hunt like the best of them.

As we traveled west, Washington made vampire life easier than if we moved north. I became accustomed to the land and hunt within seconds of my first steps. In my newborn days, I scared everyone, but Rosalie, of my strength and my thirst, but I deeply feared my family in Tennessee was not going to make the winter. Depression or no depression, my family's survival depended on my brother's and my skills as hunters; however, the previous spring, Noah died in a bar brawl, so I was my family's only provider.

During one of our daily hunts, I told Edward my fears, and he understood about losing a family. His family all died from the Spanish Influenza, and whether a human or vampire, he was going to be orphaned. In order to protect my identity and my horrible thirst, Edward left Washington to deposit a bag at the doorsteps of my family. It was enough money and valuables to keep them safe for the rest of their lives. Edward had stayed until it was retrieved, and my family was surprised but thankful. My family never asked for hand-outs, and they shared with the local town as they and the rest of the country left the Depression for good.

The cabin appeared to look as if I just left it. Fifty chopped logs were stacked against the cabin's wall, and the tiny garden filled with vegetables was blossoming as if it was July. The porch was kept and swept, and a pair of rockers and a slider occupied the ninety foot platform.

"Emmett, it's beautiful. Why haven't you taken me here before?"

I took a deep breath. "There were times I wanted to, but this cabin and the land around were leveled in the late fifties. By then, Ma and Pa were gone, so there was nothing to show. I guess I was scared that this was now a Waffle House." That meant to be a joke, but neither of us laughed. Rose always knew when my humor was used as a way of hiding my feelings.

The wood cricked as my boots hit the porch. The door was open. "Ma! Pa! Noah!" I entered the cabin. "Anyone, home?"

My voice echoed as Rose walked in. It was never like any house I lived in with Rosalie or the Cullens. It was homey. Everything inside had a purpose, and our family was happy here. The fireplace was burning a fresh log. "Em, you think they just left?"

In response, I search through each room trying to find any clue of their whereabouts. As I reached the kitchen, Rosalie was holding a piece of paper. "What's that?"

"It's a note for…us. _Emmett and Rosalie, We went to the Hale's already. Please gather these items and meet us there. Ma and Pa._" Rosalie was stunned.

"They know about me? They're together?" I know it wasn't an insult; it was more of a reality. Rose had told me how uppity her parents and friends were and their reaction to people—not like them. In fact, as time went by, she was embarrassed of her family's prejudice and discrimination. After a hundred years, Rose learned money didn't bring you happiness, and now, her greatest loves lived in her house—the eight of us and especially Renesmee and Melinda.

I reached for the note and the list consisted of fresh ramps, deer jerky, chow chow, and corn meal. Ma wanted her quilt, and Pa wanted his Tennessee Music Box and harmonica.

With those ingredients, I knew what Ma was making—deer stew and corn bread. Taking a basket to the garden, I pulled ramps, peas, potatoes, carrots, onions, and tomatoes just to make sure Ma had what she needed. The smell of the vegetables made my stomach grumble.

I returned inside to see Rosalie fill the pack with the other items. I gave her a pair of Ma's shoes, so it would be easier to travel. I kissed her cheek. Using rope, I made Ma's quilt into a backpack and placed Pa's instruments inside, and I strapped it to Rose's shoulders. "Okay?" She nodded, and I carried the bulk items as we left the house.

We started up the Knox path, so the trek would easier going downhill. The cabin was out of sight as the trees thickened. A figure waited for us as we met the pinnacle. "You're going to let that pretty lady carry all of that? Some husband you are."

In a red and black flannel, my brother hadn't changed about the ladies. "Noah!"

"Emmett, welcome home." We hugged. Noah grabbed Rosalie's pack. "Now, someone's got to show you how to properly treat a lady."

I smirked, "Who's that?" Rose, in one fell swoop, blushed and rolled her eyes, as if she questioned about saving my ass in the first place.


	21. Emmett and Rosalie Part 2

Noah strapped the contents of Rosalie's pack onto his red and black checkered flannel and grungy jeans. Noah stared at Rosalie, "Em, you really can pick 'em. She's a beauty."

"Thanks, bro. She's not as docile as you think she is."

"Wouldn't doubt it whatsoever. You're going to walk in those heels all the way to your parents' house."

Rosalie gave an odd look. "Why shouldn't I?"

"It'll take some time, and I don't want you to get hurt." Hidden in the bundle, Noah grabbed two soft shoes. "They're Ma's, but I think you can fit in them." Rosalie pulled her heels off and stepped into the borrowed shoes. Rosalie's reaction was priceless. At first, she seemed grossed-out—like wearing rental bowling shoes, and then, she eased into them as if she was walking on clouds. "See? Let's go before everyone worries."

Starting our journey was like any hunting trip I'd been with Noah; we caught up with what was going on and scouted for any good game. Neither of us had our gear, but this was home. "When did our family meet the Hales?"

"A couple years after all of them passed. Both were confused how their daughter and son were not here to meet them. Then, at each house, there was a wedding picture of you and Rosalie. They felt confused and a little betrayed that you ran off to get married, and for the Hales, it was unthinkable. They thought for sure Emmett had forced her into this marriage. John didn't believe that, so he went to find some answers."

Rosalie perked up. "John? My brother, John?"

"He knew that something happened to his sister, and he needed to know what. After hiking a little bit, he ran into me. We got to talkin' and realized we were related by marriage. I welcomed John into our home, and he saw the same wedding picture that he had seen at his own house. We spent hours talking about you and Rosalie, and we realized that it was not a runaway marriage, but it was love.

"John spent the night, and when we woke up, we realized we had the same dream, but it wasn't a dream, it was the reality of what happened to the two of you: Rosalie's attack, Carlisle's rescue, and your rescue. John was relieved his sister was living a good life and was adapting to vampire life with her new husband. We both knew we had to explain this to not only my folks, but his as well. Ma and Pa were actually thrilled to know their son was alive and wanted to meet John's kin to thank them for their wonderful daughter, but John was very apprehensive."

Rosalie didn't say much. She and I both knew her choice in a husband would not have made the society pages, and if living, it would have ostracized herself from that world. "How long did it take?"

"Time doesn't really resonate here. It took probably twenty Earth years for them to meet and tolerate each other; however, when they heard you were coming, the two families banded together to welcome you home. Ma and Pa left so quickly that they forgot all these items. They wanted to make this special."

The forest seemed to get thicker, which was odd, because in this part, the forest runs for hundreds of miles. It was more jungle-like than what I was used to. Noah pushed away some brush and pulled an opening for Rosalie, myself, or him to go through. In that moment, we had transported from Tennessee to New York, and we had just exited out of a hedge.

Except for her shoes, Rosalie's clothes had changed to more New York casual than mountain gear. Noah and I had changed also. We were in linen or silk shirts and pants. "I know," Noah shrugged his shoulders, "this isn't what I wanted to wear either."

Rosalie was stunned. She touched everything. "I didn't think…I didn't know…how real…it …was…going to be…We're really in Rochester, aren't we?" Noah nodded. "That's my house. It hasn't changed."

In her tone, I knew she was worried but amazed. I held her hand as we walked to the mansion-like house. Three large white columns held the luxurious top level. It made our house in Maine look, well, like a shack.

"You'd think you're in Heaven, but for me, it's Hell," Noah sighed.

"Why? Has my family been harassing you?"

"No, this is my own undoing. I'm stuck here."

"What do you mean you're stuck here?" I asked. He was able to go from our house to the Hales in a matter of minutes. What was he stuck in?

"The bar fight that got me killed accidentally killed someone else."

I was confused. "The guy you hit only fell down. He walked away from it."

"He died three days later of a concussion. I'm responsible for it."

"And?" Rosalie and I responded.

"I won't be able to go back to Earth."

"You mean to be born again?" I shook my head. This is impossible.

"Everyone in the McCarthys and the Hales will have the ability to return to Earth, but me. Soon, I'll be alone up here waiting for them to return."

"Isn't there redemption?" Rosalie grabbed Noah's hand. She was concerned. Noah was family to her, and she wanted to help in any way she could.

"There is redemption, but it's a long process. I've been working on mine for fifty years or so." We reached the front door. "Emmett, Rosalie, don't let Ma and Pa know. This is supposed to be a happy event."

We nodded, but as Noah rung the doorbell, both Rosalie and I were in a daze. What kind of place were we in? Where an accident is weighed so greatly that a man has to show himself worthy to come back to Earth? Rosalie and I knew if we had any power in this world or in ours, it would become a priority, but I knew he was right. Ma and Pa didn't have to know—today.


	22. Emmett and Rosalie Part 3

I wanted to think that this was a homecoming, but it wasn't. Now, with the thoughts of Emmett's brother, it just made the experience even edgy than before. Every moment meant ten, a thousand more than it was supposed to be.

Julian, our butler, opened the door. Dressed in his uniform, he professionally escorted the three of us into the foyer. Wall to wall white tile and a neo-classic look, the house was entered into the _Handbook of the Concord Antiquarian Society_ in 1938. Mother was thrilled to see her design impressed the committee. The Turkish rugs just arrived before I left; each golden and scarlet rug was twenty-five feet long. The couch against the curved staircase was never sat upon; the metal was hand formed by a European designer. The staircase swirled like Cinderella castle, and coming down those stairs in fancy clothes made it feel it that way. Now, it felt cold as the marble table in the center.

"Julian, you're not working…this isn't how.."

A gentle smile met me. "No, M'am, heard you were coming and asked to help out. That's all. Master Noah. Master Emmett." Both Emmett and Noah exchanged rolled eyes. "Your mother said to come to the kitchen as soon as you arrived." Noah and Emmett carried the packages toward the kitchen, but I stopped. "M'am?"

"You were…so kind..to me…a second father, and I didn't thank you." I hugged the older man who hugged back.

"Miss Rosalie, I always knew. Go."

A raucous sound erupted from the kitchen. "MY BOYS! Oh, you're here!"

Through the hallway, I reached the white and chrome kitchen. Its large island was perfect for entertaining and served well as a buffet. A tiny lady of not even five feet held onto Emmett around the waist. She was covered in flour and sweat. "I'm so glad to see you, Ma."

"Emmett. Emmett." She eyed me. "Now, let me meet your little lady." Her hair was done up in a bun, and she was barefoot.

"Ma, Rosalie."

"Mrs—"

She squeezed me. "Now, it's Shirley—and nothing else. You're family, and you're married to one of the most handsome men I know. I bet you're hungry." It was odd; I was hungry—practically starved, but not for blood but food—my stomach growled. "Rose, not another word until you and Em have a full plate of food and sittin' on the porch."

The buffet, well, it was diverse. It was a blend of our cultures and our worlds. In between smoked salmon canapés, crabmeat stuffed celery, and petit fours were collard greens, white beans, smoked ham. I didn't realize the plate I filled was the size of a small pizza pan, but it seemed logical to put that much on the plate.

Emmett and I took our plates onto the wide porch. My father and Emmett's father greeted us warmly and placed our plates onto the table. Through bites, Emmett explained about his time in Maine and the hunting available there. Before I knew it, my plate was empty, but I was still hungry. As I reached for the handles of my seat, a hand touched my shoulder.

"VERA?!" She hadn't changed a bit. She was in the latest fashion with braids and a dainty hat.

"We waited so long to see you. Come." She pulled me away from the men, and I greeted her husband and children. They all looked the same age, but here, nothing is like it is supposed to be. We chatted for awhile, and she mentioned John.

"Where's John?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know. He hasn't been here in awhile. He could be visiting others, but …"

Before I knew it, I was through the hall and started to climb the stairs. My pace quickened with each step. As I reached the platform, my feet hit wooden floor as I walked to the last room in the hall. Done in blues and gold, the dresser and drawer matched the four post canopy of the bed. The fireplace was dim, but light shined on the wooden desk and chair next to it. The sun seemed to glitter on an envelope on top. I reached the envelope with my name on it.

_My Dearest Rose,_

_ A miracle has brought you and Emmett to our family. This will unite our families forever and tighten the bonds between Heaven and Earth. I knew Melinda would find you; she is a clever woman, and her tenacity rivals yours. _

_ I spent all my life waiting for you to come home or mourn you. I always felt that the journal was a way of keeping you alive and safe, and one day, one of my descendents would find you and show you how much I love you, and that is why I had to leave._

_ I could not see you for a moment of time just to lose you again. To hear your laugh, to see your smile would be the sweetest gifts to me, but I couldn't…wouldn't let you go. I know Emmett will take care for you forever, and your family has made you stronger and wiser. Your heart has opened to new people and experiences that your former life would not have let you. In a way, your departure was the best thing for you. I never wanted you to be like Mother and the other women who lived in their tiny little world._

_ I have chosen to leave, so I could have the chance to be with you longer. I believe in life and death we travel in the same circles, and with your immortality, I will become part of it again. I hope to spend another lifetime with my loving sister._

_ Keep strong. No tears are needed. In fact, it is a sense of celebration that I will see you again. It may be years, decades from now, but it is worth every moment._

_Love,_

_John_

There are not enough tears…


	23. Emmett and Rosalie Part 4

I don't know how long I sat there looking at the letter. A millennium could have passed, and I would have never known it. How could John leave? Especially knowing Emmett and I were coming? After all we had been through to keep his granddaughter—my niece—alive—just for him to abandon us now? Melinda will be crushed and feel that her journey was all for not.

My tears were new. I had not remembered how much it releases pain and joy. There have been times in my life where I wanted to cry, but it had been taken away from me. Now, they flowed down my cheek and off my chin.

A knock at the door startled me. Of course, it was Emmett who had worried and came up here. I didn't say anything, but Emmett put his hand on my shoulder and reached for the letter. I felt a squeeze of pressure from his hand, reaching to the contents, but released it quickly. "Rose?"

I could barely whisper, "Yes."

Emmett kneeled down and made eye contact as if I was a child. "He never wanted this to hurt you. Brothers get, well, protective of their siblings, and we sacrifice a lot for their well-being. His sacrifice allowed you to spend time with your family as well as ours instead of talking to him the entire time to catch up." He began to choke up. "Not sure about Noah though. A kid who did a stupid thing has to redeem his soul for so long. Maybe he had to redeem both of our souls, because I couldn't do it on my own."

Wiping my tears away, I stared at Emmett. "Noah will be fine. He's found you, and that means there is a solution—just like Melinda." He bent his head down. "Honey, if you needed redemption, you've done it a hundred times over. You've given so much for our family—to keep us safe. You protected vampires and humans alike for their well-being too. I don't think I could walk out that door without knowing you were with me. This time capsule has blended our families, but it didn't make everything perfect." I kissed me, and he responded deeply. I clung onto him like a life preserver, and he was the difference between hope and despair.

"Well, I guess we need to go downstairs. They're probably missing us." Emmett let go of me and grabbed my hand. The tears were gone, but I held onto a letter, but I stopped and turned to the bureau once more.

"What is it?"

"This envelope has pictures inside. This one is John and I at Central Park. This, when we were at Coney Island. Baby pictures." As brushed my hand past my side, I realized I had a deep pocket in the coat I was wearing. I gently placed the envelope and the letter inside for safe keeping, hoping they didn't disappear when we left. Emmett and I walked every step purposely as if we were trying to remember the touch of the railing, the walls, and the carpet. In all my years coming down those stairs, this moment with Emmett will be the one I'll treasure forever, because he was the one who will always be my Prince to my Cinderella.

There was a man standing in the foyer waiting for us. He was around thirty with trim haircut and tailored suit. Something about him made me think that I knew him. He smiled, "Hi, Aunt Rose."

Then, I knew it. It was Vera's son, Henry, who I had held from his birth until he was two. I was so envious of Vera that she had this little boy who would grow up to be a man. I immediately embraced him as I stroke his hair. "It's really you. You've grown up—so much. I haven't seen you since you were a toddler."

"I always remembered your laugh. It was burned into my memory for so long. When you left, Mom thought you had to get away from all this and start over, but when you didn't write or call, she didn't know what to think. I had always told her to keep faith, and she would see you again."

"You're a good man." Emmett stood there watching. "Oh, sorry, my husband, Emmett."

They shook hands. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. Rose has talked about you for a long time. When our niece was born, it filled some of the gap of losing you and your Mom. I wish we could have spent time together."

Henry hugged me and whispered, "Your heart was never empty. You have so many memories to come." My eyes couldn't stop shedding tears, and Henry dampened them with his handkerchief. "No worries? Now," he stood a little straighter and more formal, "your mother-in-law as well as your mother have been looking for you. I must leave, so you can attend to them." He kissed me on the cheek, shook Emmett's hand, and walked into the study. Vera did a wonderful job, and I'm still a little jealous of the memories and experiences she had raising her children.

Emmett and I decided to join the rest of the party, and Noah rejoined us. He and Emmett began to munch around the buffet and kid each other as siblings do. I noticed Shirley McCarthy rocking in the sun room alone.

"Shirley?"

"Rose, my dear, come in. I wanted to rest my feet after all the cooking I did. It wears me out at times."

I chose a white wicker rocker to rest my feet. I noticed Shirley had a bluish quilt that wrapped around her. "That's a lovely quilt. If you're cold, I ca—"

"No, my dear, I like having my quilt with me. It's my marriage quilt. It was sewn by my mother, grandmother, and my aunts. When you don't have a lot of money, the simplest of gifts mean so much more." She paused and rocked a moment or two. "Quilts have guided people in the Underground Railroad; they were used to document the past. It's a collection of memories woven to remind us where we come from." I was entranced. Shirley spoke as if she was reading a bedtime story—soothing and comforting. "This grey patch comes from my Pa's mining outfit when he worked the coal mines in Kentucky. This flag piece came from Grandpa's flag when he was injured in the Civil War—fighting for freedom. All of these pieces were stitched to honor their legacies, so they will never be forgotten. I feel like they're with me every time I wear it."

"My sister has a similar quilt. The quilt has places she and her mother went when she was a child. Her mother saved those shirts to make the quilt for her graduation. I often look at the quilt and wish my mo…"

At that time, I heard a clearing of a voice. My mother stood in the doorway. She was elegantly dressed in a white suit with long sleeves and gloves. Her hat matched her pink blouse. Short pearls draped from her neck. "Rosalie, dear?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"I need to speak with you." She left the room, so I could close my conversation with Mrs. McCarthy.

"Shirley, I'm sor—"

"Go to your Mama," and scooted me out.

Mother was outside on the porch by the stoned pillars that held the porch. "Rosalie, it's lovely to see you. The Andersons are here, and you need to say hello."

"Who?" I was puzzled. I had no idea who this family was and honestly, didn't care. "Mother, I was just talking to Shirley. We wer—"

"I know, I know, but it is your obligation as a Hale to…"

This angered me. Everything I did for twenty years was a Hale obligation. Mother was so involved with society and the legacy of the Hales. "I can't, Mother."

She was shocked. "Why not? The Andersons are friends of ours; we support them as they support us. It is our duty to give them the same respect as we expect from them."

"I don't care about the Andersons or any other of your society friends." She tapped her foot. I was furious. "It is quite obvious you do not have a clue the importance of Emmett's and my visit here. This is not your ordinary garden party; this may be the only time I could see my family and meet Emmett's family. I have to use this time wisely, so I have enough to form a permanent memory in our heads."

"But it is your obl—"

"My _**obligation**_ ended when my fiancé and his friends decided to assault and beat me to death. The man YOU stressed was going to make me `the envy of our friends and neighbors'. By the time Royce and his buddies had their way with me, I was unrecognizable me. If it wasn't for Carlisle, I would have suffered and bled to death. He saved me. He—"

"Turn you into a MONSTER!" People stopped talking. Their heads turned our direction and then returned to their conversations.

"If that's how you think of me, so be it." I didn't hate her. I pitied her. "Goodbye, Mother." I turned away from her and didn't look back, but I still have to live with the aftershocks.

There, at the door, Shirley stood. She had heard the whole thing. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"It must have been difficult for you."

"I've practiced that speech for years. Didn't think I would actually give it. For her, things haven't changed."

Shirley hugged me. "It is her loss and our gain. You have a mother on Earth who loves you and one here who loves you as her daughter."

"Thank you, Mom." I now felt comfortable telling Shirley that. "Mom" was a special name—a name that my mother never earned. Esme always had my admiration, but she was a sister, a friend—only a mother in front of people. Shirley was my Mom. I held her. "I wish I could give you a grand—"

She held my chin. "Rosalie. Do not feel guilt, because you did not have a child. It does not make you a person by having children. It doesn't make you a good person when you have children. Look at your mother. Is she the _**model **_mother? A good person is made by what he or she does and the impact of their actions." As much as I wanted to hear her advice, a century of emptiness was still prevalent. "Your future is still being stitched together. Don't sever or dismiss your experiences as duty, obligation, or redemption for some crime you never committed." It's odd. You think of the Southern Mountain stereotype and you think of the Beverly Hillbillies, but Shirley was elegant and more distinguished than my mother ever could.

Emmett joined us. "Care for a dance." The band was playing "Let Me Call You Sweetheart," and Emmett joked, "Soap, anyone?" It was our private joke, because as we got to know each other, we had watched the _Little Rascals_. Spanky and Buckwheat had replaced the cheese in Alfalfa's sandwich with soap, and as he sang to Darla, bubbles spewed from his mouth. Emmett used his mouth to form a bubble—gross, but endearing.

Then, the band played "Goodnight, Ladies." It was usually the signal for the end of the party, the last dance of the evening, but it wasn't their sign—it was ours. We were leaving—and soon." We quickly hugged and kissed everyone we could, but my mother was not in sight. Emmett grabbed my hand again and danced me through the portal.

As snow fell, we felt we were in a snow globe. The song echoed in our heads as Emmett continued to dance me through the hills of England.

We returned to church giggling and playing like children—racing to the door. They opened widely and slammed behind us. "Rosalie!" Melinda rushed toward me and hugged me. "You're back! I missed you!"

I squeezed her. "And I missed you." Emmett lifted her high in the air as he normally greeted family and friends. I noticed only Renesmee and Jacob with Melinda. "Where's Carlisle? Alice?"

Renesmee stepped up. "We have many fronts going on. Carlisle and Esme are in Ireland with a medical emergency, and Jasper and Alice are in Forks with a family emergency." Family emergency? I wondered Alice had a vision that included Edward's and Bella's grandson, Charlie, who had taken over the tribe unofficially in the past weeks. Ness saw my confusion. "Rose, it's a long story. We'll catch up with you.

Nessie began to mesh our family issues as we walked down to the congregation room, and I shook my head knowing this could only happen to us.


	24. Bella and Edward 1 (Bella)

Who decided I had to look like someone off the _Titanic_? I'm wrapped in this navy and white dress with a corset tighter than my Uncle Lou's wallet. I can't breathe, and this white feathered hat has eclipsed the sun from view for years. I'd be surprised if it didn't affect the gravitational pull or the tides.

From snow to pavement, I felt my legs constricting and my body weighing heavier as we walked through the portal. Now, in a ridiculous Victorian outfit, I have to meet Edward's parents, if that's where we're going.

Of course, Edward looked handsome. He was in a tailored three piece grey suit with a golden pocket watch. Honestly, you could put him into a garbage bag and he'd look hot.

I had a great suspicion that I was human again. One, the outfit and my balance did not coincide. It was awkward; I was awkward—a feeling I had every day of my human existence. The heeled boots scraped against the pavement as I focused one foot in front of the other; however, my feet had different plans. I slipped on an imaginary pothole and lunged forward.

Edward caught me in time and gazed into my eyes. "That's the Bella I knew as a human!" After all he did to protect me as a human, he actually liked catching me. Luckily, there was no dirt, stain, or blood on the dress.

"I figured I was human." I stared at Edward and saw eyes as green as emeralds. They sparkled in the sunlight. His face was slightly flushed; he was human also.

He took off his derby hat as I kept my balance with the parasol. "I can't believe we're actually here. I think it's 1915."

"How do you know that?"

"The lot across the street is empty. The land wasn't sold until 1916, and the house wasn't built until 1917."

"1915? That would only make you fourteen? You don't look fourteen."

"My guess is they picked a time when everything was good in my family. We were all healthy. My father's practice was going well, and the War was only a sidebar at the time. I think this is just proof I'm in my old neighborhood."

I recognized the house from Edward's pictures. Built in the last twenty years, the Victorian house had three levels with a full attic. Ivy grew on the sides and created a natural canopy for the entrance of the house. Alike to castles, its cone-shaped steeple reached ten feet above the attic windows. The grey house with the white shutters was welcoming. Edward reached the first of the nine stairs and stopped.

"Edward, what is it?"

"In all these years, I fantasized what I would say or ask my parents if I met them again. I spent years coming up with so many scenarios that I'd feel anxiety just thinking about them. My feet feel like lead."

Edward's fears were few; however, all of his fears were about his family. A bead of perspiration dripped from his forehead. "You're telling me you've waited almost two centuries for this opportunity and you're going to have nine stairs and a porch scare you off?!" I grabbed his hand. "We're in this together." He smiled. "Besides, I need your help climbing the stairs since I'm mummified." Looking at my ludicrous outfit, he giggled. Instead of helping me climb, he picked me up like a new bride and carried me up the flight of stairs. It was probably less risky. Straightening his tie and shirt, he pulled twice on the bell. I could feel the footsteps getting closer and closer.


	25. Bella and Edward 2 (Edward)

I've never left a challenge unfinished. The front mahogany door slowly opened. If Bella wasn't holding my hand, I would have thought this wasn't real. My mother's mouth was agape, and tears streamed down her face.

"Edward, is it really true?"

"For a little while, we're not sure we'll leave."

"Then, we'll use our time wisely." My mother rolled her eyes at Bella's outfit. "What did they do to you? Did they want to suffocate you? We'll get you some more comfortable clothes, so you can breathe. ED?!"

Wearing a grey sweater, reading glasses, and light slacks, my father came into the foyer. He didn't say much. I think we were both shocked. He smiled as I shook his hand, but Father didn't think it was enough. He hugged me for awhile and whispered, "I wish I could have been a better father. I'm glad you found a father who loves you just as I do." It took a lot to get emotion from my father; he internalized his anger, frustration, and even love. This was the first time I saw my father cry.

Mother walked to me and my father and touched our cheeks. "Ed, why don't you get your son some food and drink, while I pry Bella's dress off?"

Gently, Bella followed her mother-in-law into the study which was the first room on the right hand side. It's funny. Bella hates surprises, but she was doing well with this one.

"Son, we have all of the fixings for sandwiches plus some fresh squeezed lemonade. Eat whatever you want. We'd figured you and Bella will be itching for some human food." Never thought about that—human food? Human food could be eaten for show, but after that, you had to regurgitate it hours after. Father handled me not a plate, but a platter—like for the Thanksgiving turkey or the Christmas ham.

All of my favorite foods were there, and I started to dump mounds of food onto the platter. The bottom layer was stacked with sliced ham, roasted veal and stuffing, and four oysters on the half shell. Next, baked bean and Endive salads, fresh fruits, fried eggplant, and deviled eggs complimented the first layer. I gazed at the Lady Baltimore Cake and began to drool of the white frosted cake.

Out onto the deck, my father and I talked and ate. This was so unusual in life, because he said he was too busy. He wanted to be successful, so he and his family could live comfortably.

"Edward?"

I was in mid-bite with stuffing and salad. I had to pause. After swallowing, "Yes?"

"I wanted to apologize for what I did to you when we were on Earth. I was so obsessed to make money and gain power that the most important people in my life did not get my full attention. Money isn't love; some think so, but compassion, listening, and responding develops those loving relationships. I'm sorry I could do that for you."

"Fath-?"

"Your father on Earth has raised you so well, and he has made you become the person you are. If I could, I would love to shake Carlisle's hand."

"Dad, listen. You only had seventeen years with me, and Carlisle has been with me for over a hundred years. There were times that I did rebel against him. I wanted to know what real hunting was. Even though Carlisle warned me of the dangers, I still left. You can't compare the two of you."

Bella now was dressed in a long shirt, a lace long sleeved shirt, her bare feet. My mother's foot size was around a 5; Bella's was at least an 8. My mother tapped Bella on the shoulder, "Now, fill your plate like Edward did and make yourself home."

It may seem that we lived in the south, but Chicago during those years was changing to be an international Mecca. With the meat industry and construction needs, all of the country—all of the world—sought out jobs away from New York. Even though, we were considered wealthy; we weren't. My father, during those days, was a penny saving pusher, and Mother knew how to recycle and reuse most of the garbage. She was way beyond her time in comparison to the 1990s when recycling became a huge issue. We were a ground to Earth family, with some dysfunction, but what family doesn't have dysfunction?

Bella had plated almost as much as I did. She had no shame picking up dessert treats with her meal or skipping the salad altogether. After several bites, she sighed, "I forgot how good food can be. You are an excellent cook, Mrs. Masen."

"Bella, it's Elizabeth or Betsy—every time I hear Mrs. Masen, I think of my mother-in-law-didn't have the greatest relationship with the woman."

The plates were cleared, and Mom grabbed the silver tea set and the Lady Baltimore Cake. I offered to carry the cake (yes, like the typical kid who wants to eat the icing off the bowl). We were on our way to the gazebo.

The gazebo was twelve feet long painted white with wicker chairs and a table inside. Whenever my parents had dinner parties, they would remove the furniture, so the band enough space to play.

Bella and I eased into the seats and held her hand. Mother poured tea into cups, while Father was hacking the cake into pieces. Mom leaned on the rocker and sat quietly. She stared right into my eyes. "So, honey, why don't you ask the question you've been dying to ask?"

Where do I start? I leaned in and stared back at my mother. "Why?"


	26. Bella and Edward 3 (Edward)

You'd think the word, why, had a simple answer. It doesn't. There is no short or simple answer. My mother sipped her tea and placed the tea cup on the table. She leaned back and crossed her fingers. "Seventeen years are never enough for anyone, especially you. We had seen your growth as a person and a musician that death would be tragedy. Never in my wildest dreams did I think we would be on verge of death at the same time. And to think, in your world now, antibiotics would have solved the epidemic.

"As you know, your father became ill and died suddenly. Before I or you were able to mourn him, we were sick too. I couldn't let my whole family be exterminated. There was a solution, but I had to find it.

"Through the last days of my life, I weaved in and out of consciousness, but Dr. Cullen was there every time. He didn't seem to leave the hospital or even the ward he was assigned to. At first, I thought he was dedicated doctor who just couldn't let his patients down, but one sunny day, he checked my vitals and could have sworn he sparkled. My solution, a real angel."

"Mother, Carlisle is a vampire. He wasn't an angel. Weren't there other signs to tell you that this could be dangerous?!"

"When on the edge of death, perception goes out the window, and desperation runs out of control. A horrible fever had gripped me, and Carlisle stayed with me. I knew I was delirious, but I had to ask…"

I was envisioning the scene of my dying mother pleading with Carlisle. "Dr. Cullen, my boy needs to live. He has so much to offer. I know you can do something about it. I've seen amazing things, and I know you can do it."

"Mrs. Masen, I cannot help your son. We can keep him stable and hopefully he'll beat this."

"Doctor, are you alone? You have family?"

"My work is my family. My patients have my full attention and energy."

"You're too good of a man to live without a family. Edward would be a great son to you. He would be able to disconnect from the hospital and help you experience this wonderful world. He's very bright and talented…"

He leaned in. "What you are proposing would be irreversible. He could hate you and mankind forever. Are you willing to take that risk?"

"Anything to keep my son on this Earth. I hope he will find forgiveness in his heart one day."

The rocker crackled with every push. "The next day, I died, but I died knowing my son would be safe."

"You turned me into a monster!" I stood up and began to pace. I glared onto the grass and the back of the house. Bella touched my arm, but I could not recognize it.

"I know. I'm sorry that you suffered for so long, but Bella and Renesmee were in your future. Bella needed you."

"I could have died and returned?"

"But it wouldn't have been YOU. She is an old soul." Bella smiled. I know her mother told her several times that. "She needed another old soul who appreciated her for everything she was and is now. Another version of you would be corrupted by the time. Being born in the 1980s or 1990s would have made you just another guy. Besides, Bella needed to be in the supernatural world; it is where she and you are most comfortable. Right?"

"I understand, but people died because of me. I know most of them were criminals and my mind reading skills helped me distinguish that, but I killed people because of your decision to change me."

"Every important decision has benefits and repercussions. I believed and still believe this was the right choice for you."

I shook my head. Where would I be without being changed? Would I have turned out like a Mike Newton or more like Jacob? Bella has made everything make sense, even my mother's thinking, but I was still aggravated.

"If you believed I had such great potential, why didn't you ask me first? Didn't you think I could make a decision, a decision that would affect my existence?"

"You're right. I should have. Mothers sometimes make rash decisions for their children." Bella looked down as if she knew exactly what she meant. She gave up her human life to have Renesmee-even though, everyone wanted her to change her mind. Broken bones, constant pain, and a brutal delivery—Bella would do it again in a heartbeat.

I couldn't look at my parents or Bella at that point, because tears streamed down my face. I had mixed feelings about my mother and father, and the tension finally had broken. In over a hundred and fifty years, I finally was able to cry and relieve a lot of the stress, the unknowing, and the pain of my mother's decision to change me into a vampire.

I spoke to the wind, "At first, I thought you hated me—that you didn't want me to spend eternity with you. I thought this was a punishment of something I did."

My father finally replied, "On the contrary, it was done out of love."

I turned toward my parents not embarrassed of my tears or emotions. "When we were fighting the Volturi for Renesmee's life, I thanked Carlisle for my amazing life. I wouldn't have experienced an eighth of what I had as a human. Now, it's your turn. Thank you."

My mother rose from her seat and hugged me. I think she didn't know if she was going to be forgiven. Her tears showed me that she was relieved as well. As I hugged my mother, someone caught my eye. A tall, lanky man with dark hair and features that looked just like…

"Seth?"

Bella jumped up. "Seth? Our Seth?"

"I could have sworn it was him."

My father smiled. "It is Seth Clearwater." I jerked my head at my father's use of Seth's full name. "He has been here several times. We've chatted on this gazebo."

"But how?"

"Edward, Seth was lost when he died. He had no one to talk to. While wandering in the forest, he found us. Once we were introduced, we knew the connection. Seth would talk for hours about how wonderful you were and the Cullens. He made us feel as though we didn't miss any part of your life, and we will never be able to repay him for that."

I didn't believe it. Seth had found my parents and bragged about me. I had my brothers and sisters. I had Bella and Ness, but Seth was my best male friend and I have grieved his death since then. I wanted to talk to him again. Laugh. Joke around. I knew I had to leave.

My mother touched my shoulder. "We know. You and Bella have other places to go, and Seth has been bugging us for months about when you were coming. It's okay."

My mother had made me feel guilty, and I wasn't using this time wisely. "We can stay longer…"

"Bella, this.."My mother unclasped her pearl necklace. "Should have been given to you along with my ring, and I want Renesmee to have my broche. I want my daughter-in-law and my granddaughter to know I love both of them very much." Bella embraced my mother and cried on my mother's shoulder. My father and I shook hands, but he brought me in to hug me.

Bella and I started to walk down the stairs. My mother smiled. "We'll always be here if you need us. We always have."

"I love both of you."

"EDWARD?! You coming?" I turned and saw a smiling teen Seth.

I turned toward him. "Be there in a sec." When we returned to the gazebo, it had disappeared and the forest had engulfed us.


	27. Bella and Edward 4 (Bella)

Seth yelled at us to come, and Edward began to shake. He had not taken Seth's death well; he was his best friend and ally. I know Edward felt the guilt of wanting to be with his friend instead of his parents, but this place saved the guilt when we were transported in the forest with no evidence of the 1900s.

In fact, I swore we could be in present day in a warm climate. We were both in t-shirts, shorts, and sandals. No more _Titanic_ dresses for me. Yahoo. We had been to many places with forests including Forks and Isle Esme, so we chose the path where the sunlight was the strongest.

The path started to get sandy. It began to creep between my toes, and a light dust covered my sandals. The path died soon after, and we stared at the white caps of the ocean.

Edward spun around to look at his environment. "This isn't La Push. Where's Seth?"

"I know where we are. We're in Florida." Ahead was a large beach house that was wider and longer than the one on Earth. The milk chocolate brown fence had wrapped around the house with an extended ramp that led to a sand volleyball court and a couple of picnic benches. This is Mom's and Phil's house.

I began to quicken my pace toward the house-anticipating my mother's presence. I sprinted up the ramp and stared at the woman at the top. My Mom appeared twenty-five with a lime sleeveless shirt and tan khakis. Her smile grew larger and larger as I climbed the ramp.

"Baby!" She grabbed me up in a strong hug. "You're here, finally. Phil and I have been waiting for so long." Edward had reached us. "You're just as handsome as a human."

She knew. "You know?"

"Not until I got here. Afterwards, it made everything make sense. I wish I could have been closer to you as your Dad was. He loves you so much."

"You've seen him?"

"Yes, of course, he came here with Sue, and we had lunch here. They spoke about the adventures you and your family had gone through. I felt like I relived them too."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I couldn't tell. The Vol—"

"I knew my life was endangered. I knew that something was going on, but my daughter and her daughter were safe. I didn't question it. Even though we're not married, Charlie protected me. I can't repay him for that. Now, you hungry?"

"I'm starving," and Edward nodded. The smell of the grill made us long for hamburgers and hot dogs instead of blood.

We arrived on the platform where Phil was grilling lunch. Phil hugged me and kissed me on the forehead and then shook hands with Edward. "Lunch is almost ready. God, I've missed you, Bells. We'll meet you there."

He wasn't talking about Edward. Who were we? Mom, Edward, and I reclined on lawn chairs adjacent to two large patio tables. In the corner of my eye, I spotted movement. A group of people were approaching the house. Within minutes, I knew. Mike, Angela, Eric, and Jessica with their spouses were visiting.

Jessica. She walked with her husband. They died so young, when a colleague of her husband murdered them both. The killer confessed and died in prison. I ran down the ramp with Edward following me.

I don't remember who I reached first, but it was a cluster of warm greetings, hugs, and kisses. We walked up the ramp and dispersed among the chairs and tables on the patio. I sat next to my mother and Edward. Phil brought in a platter of food that could have fed us for days. There were grilled meat, salads, baked potatoes, and grilled corn on the cob. I filled my plate and started chewing on a chicken drumstick.

"We were wondering when you'd be coming," Mike spooned baked beans onto his plate. "We didn't know if SuperBella was going to make an appearance."

I tilted my head, "Huh?"

"Come on, Bells. We all know now that you're a bad ass," Mike didn't seem alarmed. It was a matter of fact.

"With your vampire powers, we could have made history!" Eric exclaimed.

"Hey," Angela stopped him, "she did help. I'm impressed Bella; I didn't think you had it in you to impale that jerk's hands with your heels."

"You know?"

Jessica then spoke. "Thank you for getting that guy to confess. I can't thank you enough. You showed so much restraint." I forced their killed to confess after the police didn't have any leads. He crawled to the police station, confessed to the crimes, and demanded he was placed in an out of state prison and it was a secret.

"That guy got his just desserts, though." Mike and Eric chuckled. This was news to me. The only thing I knew was he died. I received a note telling me he was dead.

"What do you know?" Edward inquired.

Steve grinned. "They sent him to San Quentin, and fate would have it, a resident vampire worked there as a guard. Michaels killed one of the vampire's favorites, and he took revenge by ripping his throat out. The note was the first step Deke needed to do, so he could begin to deal with his friend's death." So that's what happened. I realized there were other vampires that had morals and humanity. A part of me would love to go to California to thank the man, but being anonymous was a way to tell me he didn't want attention or gratitude.

We finished lunch and headed toward the sand volleyball court. Knowing I was human and uncoordinated, I knew I could hurt someone, so Mom and I watched from the picnic tables nearby.

Seeing Edward human created a different view of him. First, seeing his parents and experiencing his world showed he did have loving parents who were looking for best interests. Edward, while playing, was sweaty, red faced, and awkward as he bumped the ball the wrong way or hit the ball into the net. This imperfection eased me; I wasn't the only one who can be a little inept at sports.

"I could stay here forever," I told my mother.

"I wish you could," she responded, but you'll have to leave soon. At that point, Edward downed a bottle of water, and he spotted Seth again.

"Bella!" He cried.

My mother and I stood and saw Edward's best friend waving. It's over, and I started to cry. Mom's tone changed and could feel her trying to keep her composure. "I want you to know that we love you and will always be with you." I felt the tears falling off my chin. "Oh, Baby, don't cry." She hugged me.

"I don't want to lose you."

"You never will. Write to us. It will make you feel better, and we will get the message—all of us. This isn't going to get easier; seeing Charlie and knowing you have to leave him are going to be one of the most difficult things you'll do. You need to be strong for Charlie. I know you'll do your best. Now, go see Seth. Edward's having an anxiety attack right now. Your Dad will be there too."

Mom hugged me and Edward and then it was Phil's turn. My high school friends were gone; I guess they served their purpose. "Love you, Mom."

"As I love you. Give a kiss to my granddaughter and to Jacob."

The mention of Renesmee and Jacob made me wonder, "Why can't they come?"

"There is a time and place for everything. They will some day." She kissed my forehead. "I love you, Baby." I climbed down the stairs with Edward but kept eye contact with my Mom. I learned if you turned around, everything disappears, so from the porch to the trees, I looked at my mother. I waved and she waved. Then, I made the decision to turn around.


	28. Bella(bold) and Edward(italics) 5

**Seth was the rabbit who late for important date, and we chased him down the rabbit hole. We sprinted to follow him, but he darted in and out of the path. Seth was playing with Edward, and both of them were savoring this moment.**

** Hiking down a dirt hill, we reached the ocean. The Clearwater house was in sight, and an amazing bonfire touched the night sky. The house was still a half of a mile away, but the sight of Quileute land was the connection to me and my Dad. We walked faster toward the bonfire. Suddenly, Edward was tackled to the ground. **

_The wind was taken out of me, and I was spitting sand out of my mouth. I whispered, "You got me, Seth."_

_ "You bet I did. Can't compete now that you're not a vampire," Seth kidded._

_ "Glad to see you, kid."_

_ "Listen, Grandpa, I've been waiting years for you to get your ass here." With that, my knuckles reached his forehead and pressed. Soon, Seth repositioned himself, and he had me in a half nelson. "See, pappy, I still got my skills!"_

_ He released me, and we realized we weren't alone. Seth pushed his hair back, "Hey, Bella. Everyone's waiting for you, guys." Seth and I walked arm in arm like we had just survived the war. Bella followed; she just shook her head as we made the distance between our starting point and the bonfire._

_ The Quileute tribe surrounded the blazing bonfire, and we were greeted with hellos and hugs. Quil had a soccer ball in his hands. "Edward, you want to play before dinner?"_

_ I didn't have to think. "Sure!" The pack and I moved closer to the ocean as we started to pick teams._

**I remember the first time I was at the Clearwaters. I just figured out that Jacob was a werewolf, and Edward had left. The new members, Seth and Leah, were being told the histories of their tribe including the origins of the Cold Ones. The next time, they told the story of "the Third Wife" that proved important in defeating Victoria.**

** The wolf pack left with Edward, which left me with most of the adults. The first to reach me was Billy Black. He was standing, limber, and pain-free. "Billy, looking good as always."**

** "Always dancing. All the time."**

** "I'm sorry Jacob and Ness couldn't be here."**

** "I know, but there is another purpose, so I must accept. Jacob and Ness can contact any of us through their dreams. Please let them know when they dream of us they are actually talking to us. I think that will bring Ness and Jake some comfort." An older man joined Billy. "Bella, I'd like you to meet Ephraim Black."**

** "Jacob's grandfather?"**

** The man nodded and smiled. "I want to thank you for pulling our tribe and your coven into one family. You, your husband, and your daughter are as important as I am to Quileute history. You have faced many challenges and have worked together as a family should."**

** "I'm flattered, Mr. Black. Jacob also has been important too."**

** "He has been awesome chief; he has been the keystone to the tribe after both families became one. I know he is having problems letting that go, but his destiny lies with another path, in which he could not be a chief." He hugged me and rejoined the group.**

_After a good hour of passing, dodging, kicking, and blocking, I was exhausted, physically tired—a first in a hundred and fifty years. Seth handed me a bottle of water and I sucked it dry within seconds._

_ "That was fun."_

_ "It was fun, because you were here. All the other times had been almost routine."_

_ "I miss you, Buddy."_

_ "Me, too. When I left, it was the worst part of my life. I couldn't be with my best friend. I knew the moment I decided to stop phasing that this was going to happen. I didn't talk much. I was grieving as much as you did."_

_ "There are times I wondered where I would go if something happened to me. I thought we were destined for Hell, but I was wrong. My parents welcomed me, and I realized my mother changed me to give me a life and not to punish me. Bella's Mom warmly accepted me, and she would have loved to have Bella and me stay. Now, here, I know I'm in Heaven."_

_ "Appreciate that. I didn't know I had that kind of power in the Cosmos," he joked and smacked him in the back of the head._

**A woman walked up besides Billy and me. She was slender with a kind face and smile. She had Jacob's eyes. This was his Mom. "I'm Sarah, Jake's Mom."**

** "Pleasure to meet you."**

** "I'm so glad Jacob met you. He needed you as much as you needed him. I know he and his sister had to live without me, and they had to grow up quicker than they should have. Your daughter is wonderful, and I would love to meet her one day."**

** "Jake's talked about you. He named his daughter after you."**

** "I am just as honored as Renee and Esme were when you named your daughter after them." She touched my shoulder, "Jacob will have difficulties believing you, because he has to experience first to believe it. Please tell him **_**Mama Bear is watching over him.**_** He will know." She saw Edward and Seth toward us. "I know you want to see your Dad and Sue, so I will let you do that." She greeted Edward and Seth and hugged Edward for being a great father and friend to her son even when it was difficult.**

_"I know you and Jake fought awhile, and you are very gracious in regards to him, especially with Renesmee. I am glad he has you and vice versa. Seth, let's grab a burger while Edward and Bella see Charlie and Sue." Jacob's Mom was amazing. I wish I could have known her. She was wise and patient._

_ Bella was steps ahead of me. The white house felt like it was miles not yards away. It was a roller coaster line that seemed to move at a slow pace. She began to run to the front door; it was difficult to catch up with her. We have many good and tragic memories here. We kissed here for the first time. I left her in the backyard. Jacob misled me to think Bella was dead. We told Charlie that we were getting married. Charlie confronted us about who we were in the back, and we shared many holidays together. _

_ Bella whipped the door open. "Dad?! Sue?!" She frantically looked through the rooms for them and heard, "DAD!"_

**I lunged for my Dad in the living room, and I swore I could hold on forever. "Oh, Bells…my beautiful girl." His voice cracked, and my tears stained my face.**

** "I…missed…you…so…much."**

** "Me, too, Bells. Me too." He looked up and saw Edward. "Hey, Edward, I finally have a human son-in-law."**

** "Disappointed?"**

** "Son, I've never been disappointed in you. You're Bella's protector from the beginning." Edward smiled. He finally heard first hand that Charlie loved him as a son. Edward always feared that Charlie only respected him, because there was no other option due to the vampire thing.**

** Sue came in with glasses of lemonade. "I thought I heard Bella in here." She hugged me and then Edward. "I just want to say hi and let you have time with your Dad. Edward, would you like to join me? We can get some food into you." That was code for Get Out. Edward took the cue, and he left with Sue.**

** Charlie and I sat on the couch. Tears were still on my face, and I was shaking. "Bells, I know you've had a difficult time recently after I left you. I'll be honest with you…me too. I never wanted to leave you, ever, but I knew I would have to. I knew Edward and the rest of your family would take good care of you."**

** I choked up. "It's not the same."**

** "I know, Baby, I know. I'm honored that you keep my badge in your purse."**

** "I always wear Mom's ring. I wanted to be close to both of you."**

** "I want to let you know that I will always be here for you. You need me? Talk to me, write to me, or whatever to reach me. I will always be listening."**

** "What if I …don't…get…to…see you again?"**

** "I know your decision for immortality was the right decision, especially with Renesmee, Jacob, and Edward. Close your eyes and you will see me every time."**

** "Love you, Dad."**

** "Always had, always will." I kissed him on the cheek, and he returned the kiss. "How about we rejoin the others and get something to eat." We stood up and held hands as we walked to the others and the bonfire.**

_Bella smiled widely. It was the first smile in which she felt as if the world was in its place now. I had already inhaled two burgers, a hot dog, and a chicken breast. It wasn't just the taste, it was the company. Charlie and Bella grabbed plates, and they filled them and sat next to each other. I wasn't going to interrupt them; they needed this time together._

_ I was still eating when I mumbled, "I'm going to miss this."_

_ With a full mouthful, Seth spoke, "Me..too."_

_ When everyone finished eating, people began to say goodbye and leave the bonfire. Jacob's Mom kissed me on the cheek, and Billy shook my hand. Soon, it was just the four of us and Bella was asleep on Charlie's shoulder. _

_ I hated to wake her. This is the first time in seventy years she slept, but the portal was open. I inched toward her and rubbed her back, "Bella, love?"_

_ Her eyes opened and smiled at me and then her Dad. "We're still here?"_

_ "We have to say goodbye."_

_ "Now? It's not long enough."_

_ "I'm afraid it would never be enough." We all stood. "Charlie, I'll take care of Bella."_

_ He hugged me. "I know, Son. She'll take of you too."_

_ Bella's eyes were watery. "Dad?"_

_ "Remember, I will always be there." She kissed her father and then held my hand. We walked backwards until the portal swallowed us_.


	29. Debriefing in the Tundra

Tears were still on my face as we stepped in the tundra of England. It felt as my blood vessels restricted, my skin tighten, and my senses over exaggerated. I was a vampire again, but the one tear.

Edward tried to wipe my face, but I stopped him. "I want to savor this. I'm not taking this gift and throwing it away frivolously." He just nodded as if he wished he had something to keep him in the alternative world we had just visited.

This was the first time Edward and I were able to debrief about our encounter. His perspective was just as importance as mine, and what we experienced together would show us what we needed to learn from our journey. I wondered if the others were able to do the same.

We were in no rush; therefore, our pace was not vampire speed. Edward and I walked in silence for awhile. We didn't know how to start.

"I'm glad we both had a chance to see our parents," I started.

"I don't feel as much anxiety as I had before. For the longest time, I thought my parents hated me, and immortality was their punishment. I never took it as a gift of love."

"You accept who you are-as a vampire and a human?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've seen me be a human and a vampire. I never had the chance to see you as a human. You were the epitome of perfection, and I thought I couldn't reach that level, ever."

"I'm not perfect, Bella."

"I know, but as a human, I saw all the good things about being a vampire and didn't take seriously the dangers and tragedies that could and would happen. I never grasped losing not only my family and friends, but my generation and my experiences. Being a vampire made me an orphan, just like you and the others. I know I was destined to marry you and have Renesmee. I also know Jacob had to imprint on Ness to bind our two families into one, but seeing Mom…and Dad had me questioning my decision. Both were my homes; both had comforts and familiarity that weren't here anymore, besides my family here. I kinda understand Rosalie's negative attitude about me becoming a vampire. Her views changed when I was pregnant with Ness, but now understand, what she lost in the process. In fact, all along, she was trying to protect me—instead of hating me, which I thought for a long time."

Edward slightly smiled. "Old soul, your Mom said. You needed an old soul, and you found it in me. I now agree with my parents that you needed _**ME**_ and not a younger version of my soul. I can't think how my life would have been if I didn't have you and Renesmee in my life. I might have lost my humanity like Victoria and focused on my needs than the needs of my family and friends. Maybe Mom had a vision of you in my life, you know, with modern clothing, hairstyle, and attitude, and she had to make the decision to fulfill the vision."

"I guess we'll never know, huh?"

"Maybe not infinitively, but I do feel their presence here. Don't you?"

"With Mom and Dad, I always had keepsakes to create a presence, but now, I do feel it too."

We contemplated silently for a good mile in silence—soaking in what we were saying to each other. I started to grin, and Edward questioned, "What are you thinking?"

"Actually, how you were so inept on the volleyball court. It was so cute seeing you as a human and being human. It made me feel a little better knowing that I wasn't the only person uncoordinated."

His face frowned, but he knew I was kidding. "It did feel good interacting with our high school friends, and I felt like I belonged, finally. Never did I think about my true age and their age. I was a teenager playing a game of volleyball. I now know I would have fit just fine with Forks high schoolers, if I was human." He smiled back. "Jessica was there, and were we surprised of what Mike, Angela, and Eric told us!"

"There are vampires we haven't met yet that have morals, belief systems, values, and the need to protect humans—from other humans."

"Ironically, you spared the jerk, and the prison he was sent to, it just happens a vampire guard resided there. It's kind of serendipitous—Jessica's and her husband's killer didn't get away with two murders after all."

"And like other vampire stories, humans were aware and kept the secret better than some vampires do."

"It's still one thing that impresses me about Charlie."

"That he didn't shoot you?" I mused.

"After knowing the truth, Charlie relaxed. Everything was fine again. His questions were answered, and he knew the risks of knowing. It was one thing that linked the Cullens and Quileute and the Swans together as a strong front."

"I know I relied on Charlie more than Mom after he knew. He was another person I could talk about my problems or share happy experiences with. He fell in love with Renesmee, and before knowing, accepted Renesmee as his granddaughter and her rapid aging. He was even fine with Jacob imprinting on her. That was probably the most shocking things about Charlie."

"Sue, as well as the pack, made imprinting as a type of protection than child molestation or stalking. "

"Jake has done wonderfully—not that I'm willing to admit that to him, right here and now, but he has protected, guided, and loved our daughter for her entire life. I can't say that about any other son-in-law I would have."

"He grows on you, doesn't he?"

"Grows like weeds, you mean?" he smirked, "He keeps coming back no matter what."

"And Seth?"

"I missed Seth before, but I miss him more now, because I interacted with him again. I know he's here. I know I can talk to him in spirit, and he'll hear, but I can't.."

Edward choked and stopped. I touched his shoulder to tell him I understood. He couldn't be able to play soccer, wrestle, or guy talk anymore. Seth won't be physically on his side when he fights with Jake or the tribe. It was breaking his heart. I think he secretly wished he could have made him a vampire, so he could be his buddy forever. He'll have Jasper and Emmett, but they had over a hundred years to bond with him; Seth bonded with him instantaneously. He feared he wouldn't have that kind of friend ever again that took him for what he was and didn't question or judge who he was.

We approached the church as the snow began to swirl a blanket around the stoned building. There was bluish car in front-almost anticipating our arrival. We looked at each other; something was wrong.

Racing to the wooden and metal handles, we knew time was not on our side. Inside, Renesmee grabbed me and Edward, and Jacob and Anna were watching and waiting impatiently.

"I am so glad you're here. We have to go…"

I was confused. "Wait a minute. How long have we've been gone?"

"Almost three and half weeks!"

Edward was perplexed. "Didn't feel like it, huh, Bella?"

"No, it felt like a day."

Renesmee pushed me and Edward toward the door. "We REALLY have to GO."

"Where? I thought we were going to tell Anna our stories. Where is everyone else?"

"Mostly in Ireland."

"Why Ireland?"

"Carlisle needs us. We have to show another that we can exist."

I knew what "we" was immediately, and we had to get there soon- two lives hung in the balance of life and death.


	30. Woven in Ireland

We arrived in London, and Renesmee and Jacob updated us on the current issues. They stayed at the church to await for us and then travel to the outskirts of Dublin, Ireland.

Liam called Carlisle before and after going into the portal. His family found a woman practically at their door step. Her vampire lover, Vincent, sent her there, so she could be protected from the Volturi. It was well-known after our confrontation with Volturi, they sent spies throughout the world to find vampires who were seducing women. Those found was executed like the woman's vampire. If a child was conceived, the mother and child were destroyed. The Volturi took their revenge on the vampire community. After finding out, the woman, Erin, was pregnant, Vincent had another vampire to escort Erin to the Irish, so Aro could not find her. He sacrificed his life for his baby and his love. Edward would have done the same.

After she arrived, Liam and his family had isolated Erin from them. The human blood smell was difficult to be near by. Anna told Carlisle he couldn't leave, because he would be needed; therefore, Carlisle called the Denalis. Kate and Garrett volunteered to switch places with the Irish, so they could take care of the girl. Garrett still was having difficulties being a "vegetarian"; he had gone only sixty years without human blood. He had been a true vampire for three hundred years, so sixty years is really a human drop in the bucket. Garrett had kept contact with Jasper, who had the same difficulties, so he fed before leaving Alaska and fed right after they arrived.

Anna couldn't have been so right. Alice and Jasper rushed into the church telling Carlisle and Esme that her great niece with psychic powers of her own was in great danger, and a doctor was required in the trip. In Atlanta, Jasper had to use his emotional powers to find the children in the foster home. They found Alice's niece, but other abused children and dead bodies in walls and in the attic. Carlisle was the triage doctor, and Esme was the emotional support. As Alice's niece was recovering, Alice had seen Carlisle and Esme assisting in another vampire birth, so they returned to Europe and traveled to Ireland to assist in Erin's care.

Alice and Jasper found her father and then transported them back to Forks. They knew the secret, but Alice wanted to make sure that the father and the daughter bonded after this horrific event. Since money wasn't an issue, the father worked with the Quileute people, so if her niece needed him, he would be able to be with her. With Alice and Jasper in Washington and Carlisle and Esme in Ireland, the church was pretty empty until Rosalie and Emmett returned.

Both Rosalie and Emmett were happy about their visit, but they still were uneasy about unresolved issues. Rosalie had to confront her mother about her selfishness, and Emmett's brother was not allowed to return to Earth until he had redeemed himself for an accidental death. John's decision to be reborn before their arrival puzzled all of us, but Rosalie stayed positive—especially for Melinda—who rationalized that her brother gave her the opportunity to spend time with the whole family and not just him.

In order to soften the news, Emmett and Rosalie with Melinda decided to go to Ireland and help out, so Erin could be watched and protected, while the others could hunt and not always on protection detail. Now, we had to do our share.

Circulating London, Dublin, Belfast, and Glasgow, the Electro was able to transport people at a fast pace. Controlled by electromagnets and solar energy, this train was able to make this ten hour driving trip shrink to less than an hour. A person could live in Glasgow, Scotland, work in London, England, and not have any problems commuting. By Electro, it also was less than an hour.

I now understand how technology changes over time, and we have to modify our thinking as the technology evolves. I couldn't imagine listening to a radio broadcast and then watching a movie online. All my family had to deal with this transition, and it was beginning to be that way with me.

Garrett met us at the Electro station and drove us to the Ireland compound. The house resembled a home like in _The Quiet Man _or _Darby and the Little People_, but enough additions to adapt to middle of the twenty-first century. Rosalie, Esme, and Kate greeted us at the door. It felt as if we hadn't seen each other in years than weeks. In the past few months, we've dealt with enough adventures that it could have filled two lifetimes.

"Is this normal for you guys to be like this?" Garrett asked.

Rosalie smiled, "We are very close." She nudged Esme. "And not because we're vampires, it is because we're family. Esme has been a wonderful mother for us as well as Carlisle." It was very apparent in the past weeks Rosalie and Esme bonded over their experiences. Esme needed a daughter, while Rosalie needed a loving mother here on Earth.

"And to think, what will happen by the time a year goes by? You guys don't relax, do ya? You know, travel—see the world." Kate tried to hush Garrett's remarks, but everyone knew he was kidding with us.

Emmett and Carlisle welcomed us. "We're glad you're here now. Erin's in that critical time. She could deliver in the next couple of days," Carlisle now experienced a little in vampire births was able to see patterns. "Come."

The living room had been changed into a hospital ward. Several medical machines were plugged in and attached to the girl. The woman looked like she was fifteen months pregnant instead of one. Her face and body had shriveled alike to my human body; the baby had taken every ounce of muscle and fat to survive.

"Erin, I want you to meet Edward and Bella," he paused, "and their daughter Renesmee."

Her English accent voice was weak. "You do exist."

Renesmee sat on a chair next to her. "Mom carried me while she was human. After I was born, Dad transformed her to a vampire. I was born in 2006. By 2013, I was a grown human, and I haven't changed since."

"I thought Carlisle was telling me stories…"

I held her hand. "I got pregnant during our honeymoon. It was a fight between my family and friends, but after Ness was born and I was a vampire, the conflict dissolved. My husband, Edward, has the amazing gift of mind reading. Perhaps, he can tell you what your baby's feeling." She nodded.

He smiled. "Your baby is happy. He knows you are suffering for him, and he's trying not to move a lot, so he doesn't hurt you."

Erin gazed up. "He's a boy?"

Edward automatically responded, "No doubt." He chuckled, "He says `he ain't no girl!'"

Erin smiled. "That's sounds like his father. Vincent was from the States; he charmed me with that Southern accent of his."

Rosalie entered with a white cup and a straw. "Here, honey, I know you're thirsty."

The fragile woman sipped the red liquid quickly. I remember the blood smelled and tasted like a raspberry Slurpy. "Thank you, Rose. Bella, Rose's been great since she's been there. She spoke of you so highly and bragged about your daughter."

I nodded. "She's been a wonderful sister…and friend."

Carlisle came into the room. "Edward, can I have a minute with you?" Edward stepped out as Rose, Renesmee, and I stayed with Erin.

"Can you make me a promise?" Erin whispered.

Rosalie stroked her hair, "Anything, honey." Ness and I nodded in agreement.

"When I die, would you take care of my baby?"


	31. The Mother of All Talks

I thought I heard her wrong. Rosalie, Renesmee, and I exchanged looks. We didn't know what to say.

Rosalie held Erin's hand again. "Honey, don't think that. If you were changed to be one of us, you could raise your son and be with him almost forever."

"I'm alone. I know my son will be accepted into your family.."

Renesmee added, "Erin, what made you think you wouldn't be accepted in our family? You are not alone. You have Mom to help you with raising your son; Dad and I can make parenting easier."

"I don't think I'll be able to survive this…"

I understood. "I said that, too. Carlisle told me that I wouldn't survive the birth and venom may not be able to keep me alive. We were preparing for the worst, and Edward was not happy. He didn't want to raise his child alone."'

Erin's eyes watered. "Please promise me, all of you." We nodded. Carlisle entered the room. He was checking up on her, and it was our cue to leave.

The fireplace roared as we each found a seat. The three of us started to worry, and we had to tell our family.

"We needed to talk," I started. Everyone focused on me. "Erin has requested that our family would take care of her son, if she doesn't make it. We obliged. We have tried to build her confidence, but she feels a little hopeless. I..we don't know what to do to help her."

Edward leaned in, "We can give her support, but it will truly depend on her attitude."

Rosalie listened and replied, "How do you change an attitude?"

"It may very difficult at this time knowing she'll give birth in the next coming days. She is preparing to die; I've heard her thoughts."

As we chatted, it was a problem we couldn't solve. In fact, it wasn't in our control, and we would have to adapt when she gives birth. Rosalie and I stayed in our seats while the others hunted, and Jacob and Ness went to sleep.

The fireplace crackled as I placed another log onto the fire. I was trying to put my thoughts together to talk to Rosalie, but it all sounded like fluff. Rosalie still intimidates me; she's been so refined for over a hundred and fifty years. I sometimes feel that I will trip over my feet or put my foot in my mouth."

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to the baby's mother, if something happens to Erin?"

"Bella, we can't think that—we have to be positive."

"I know, but we have to cover all the angles. If Erin dies, would you and Emmett want to be the baby's parents?"

Rosalie didn't answer for awhile; she seemed torn. Since I've known Rosalie, having children was the one thing she wanted. She had seen her friends have children, but it wasn't her. Rose was better when Ness was born; she spoiled her rotten and gave her all the attention Ness needed, but I know it's not the same.

"For the longest time, I thought I would be a wonderful mother. I love babies, and watching them grow is fascinating. Now, after the portal, I'm not sure…"

"What in the portal made you change your mind? John?"

"No, not John, I understand why he left. Emmett's mother, Shirley, was the kindest and sweetest person I've met. Her boys towered her, but they knew where the line was. Emmett and Noah adored their mother and would have done anything for her. Then, I saw my own mother—cold, calculating, selfish, and I realized if I wasn't attacked or if I was saved my human medicine, I would grown up just like her—obsessed with money, fashion, and social climbing. My children would have been raised in that environment."

I was confused. "How did this change you?"

"Maybe I wasn't supposed to be a mother. I was killed, and Carlisle changed me. I left everyone and everything I knew that night. As a newborn, I wanted revenge. I slaughtered all of the men, who attacked me, and I didn't think like a future mother; I was a vampire version of my mother—cold, calculating, and selfish."

"Honey, that was over a hundred and fifty years ago. Why are you focused on your newborn year? I know I might be the exception, but don't your human thoughts go on a vacation or something?"

"For a normal newborn, blood becomes an obsession or a strong addiction. You have to have it. Now. By any means necessary. In the Cullen family, after my rant, I practiced what Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were doing—feeding off animals inside of humans. Every time I felt thirsty for human blood; Esme was there—all of the time. She had control with less than twenty years experience. She had slip ups, but she carries herself alike to Mama McCarthy-strong, firm, lovely, kind, and loving to all of her children.

"Esme told me she saw her son in the portal. He didn't mind being in Heaven. He wanted her to go back home to take care of his brothers and sisters. What an unselfish child! He was just like his mother."

"Are you insinuating that mother's personality determines how the child will raise her own?"

"Look at your mom. Renee loved with every fiber-"

"She wasn't perfect. I was taking care of her; she wanted to be always free, and I was a side note. I left Phoenix for that reason, but my Dad was very similar until I started dating Edward. I think when I left for Italy scared him, and he became a true parent. The man at my wedding was not the man I knew as a kid, and the grandfather he was for Ness would never have happened if not for the craziness of my wedding, the pregnancy, the thousands of lies, and my transformation. Ness became a calming force for him."

"You are a great Mom. I…don't know…if…"

"Parents make mistakes. Remember, we dealt with the tantrums, especially when Jacob went to college while she was in her teenage years. She almost killed a girl who kissed Jacob on the cheek! Edward's and my hardest decision was when Jacob started to date Ness. Don't you remember the stress between Edward and Jacob? It was like the good old days of the lover's triangle.

I sat next to her. "You have to think that one stroke cannot paint an entire picture. Our time in the portal seemed so fast, and our feelings and emotions were so concentrated in the time span we think in extremes. It's ALL, NEVER, NOT, HATE, and ALWAYS, and that was not the intention. Rose, you would be an awesome Mom. You took care of Ness in many ways I couldn't."

The group returned to the house as we had placed our heads side to side. Esme walked in, "What have you been talking about?"

Rosalie perked up, "What an awesome Mom you are. We don't give you enough credit at times."

Esme squished into a large lazy chair. "Rose, Bella, that's very sweet of you."

"I told Rose that she would be an awesome mother."

"I've always known that. I think with this baby, you'll be the best mother or loving aunt a child could have."

Rosalie stood and hugged Esme. "You really think so?"

Esme looked into Rosalie's eyes, "Most definitely."

For a moment, Rosalie was able to put all of her mothers in perspective.

Three seconds later, we heard a blood-curdling scream.


	32. Quick Delivery

I can't say if the first or second labor was worse, but I do appreciate the resistance Edward had to have when Renesmee was born.

Five of us were in the living room with Erin. Jacob stood at the threshold. His job was to hold back any one who could not take the human blood. Edward placed a shield between Erin's vision and her enlarged belly, while Rose and I held her hands as Carlisle injected the epidermal into Erin's spine.

I wiped Erin's face. "Okay. Carlisle has started an epidermal, so you won't feel anything below your waist."

"And the shield?"

"Believe me; you don't want to see this." At Edward's words, Erin just nodded. Edward gave Carlisle a strange look.

Carlisle made eye contact with Rose. "Rosalie, I think it would be best for you to join the others."

"But I want to help."

"I know you do, but I want to make sure everyone is safe. We'll let you know when the baby is born." Rosalie knew she flipped out when she saw my blood during the delivery. Edward and Jacob had to push her aside as Alice and Jasper pulled her out of the room.

"Is Rose okay?" Erin asked concerned.

"We're taking all the precautions we can make this safe."

Edward's eyes met Jacob's. "Tell Kate we may need her. Prepare her for the scene." Jacob left. As time as gone by, Jacob listens better than when they first met. He also knew how dangerous it was going to be in the next minutes.

"Erin, do you feel this?" Carlisle probed her leg. She shook her head. "How about this?" He touched her feet, and again she shook. "Okay, good, you will feel some pulling, and I cannot tell you the amount of pain you will undergo. We're learning more and more. Edward will begin to seal your wounds with venom." She squeezed my hand. "It will begin to burn, but then I'll know if the venom is working."

Erin's auburn hair was matted to her head, and her face turned white. "I'm ready."

Carlisle decided not to tell her what he and Edward were doing. It was horrific for me, and I don't think Erin could have dealt with it. Within seconds, the baby was born, and Edward began to seal the wound. Carlisle held the baby. "It's a boy." Without warning, Erin flat-lined.

With Jacob returning, Carlisle handed the child to him. "Jake, will you take care of him?"

"Of course." Jacob went into another room with the newborn.

Carlisle grabbed the hypodermic needle and stabbed it into Erin's heart. At my delivery, I was not there. I had drifted somewhere, and I was in the unknown. Now seeing it, it makes _Pulp Fiction_ look like a Disney movie. Edward and Carlisle started CPR and pushed the venom with compressions to her chest. I've heard that CPR, done properly, could crack some ribs. With each of Edward's thrusts, I heard ribs almost shatter. Then, Carlisle found a pulse.

Edward stared at me. "You have to help me. We need to make bites throughout her body, so more venom can be circulated." I nodded, and I bit her leg, arm, and finally, her neck. The only way I can compare to this feeling is a ripe peach. In the middle of summer, you take a bite and the skin seems to dissolve and the sweetness of the fruit entices you to take another bite. I didn't suck the blood; I'm not fond of peaches.

The wounds around her legs and arms began to heal, and we could hear a heartbeat. We thought we were out of trouble until she flat-lined again. "KATE! We need you!" Edward screamed.

Kate's pupils were completely dilated as she glanced at the scene. We had to use her electric power to jump Erin's heart. The first shock made Erin jerk, but it still didn't work. The second shock did nothing. With full power, Kate used all of her focus on the human's heart. Nothing. It was as Carlisle said to me—venom may not save you, and it didn't for Erin. I grabbed Edward with my bloodied hands and began to cry tearless tears; he tried to consol me. It didn't help.

Jacob returned with baby. He had the baby in a blue blanket, and I could have sworn the baby had grown in the past half hour. He noticed the sheet covering the body. "Wow, déjà vu. It's not better the second time." I know he was remembering my lifeless body and thinking I was dead, too. One tear trickled out of his right eye.

Carlisle had begun to shut off machines and move them to the corner of the room. "Bella, why don't you take the baby to the family? We'll clean up here."

"What are you going to do with Erin?"

Carlisle was drained. "We will have to cremate her. The Irish will not be able to deal with a buried human body. We're not doing that, right now."

Jacob gave me the baby who was sucking his thumb. I kissed his forehead. This was going to be one of the hardest things I'll have to do in my existence. I started to shake. Birth, life, and death were normal for humans. Why did I feel this was so unfair?


	33. Facial Recognition

Trying to calm myself down, I poured blood into a bottle for the baby. I walked into the family room where everyone was waiting, except for Kate and Garrett. She knew what happened, and she needed some privacy to grieve. If it wasn't for the baby in my arms, I would be on the edge of fainting.

Esme stood, and I could feel her eyes piercing mine. She smiled, "We have new additions to our family?"

I felt myself tremble as I held the bottle that the boy suckled to. I nodded. Rosalie knew something was up. "Bella, honey, what's wrong?"

I took three steps to Rosalie. "I…would…like…you and Emmett…to meet…your…son…" Esme's, Renesmee's, and Rosalie's gasps echoed the room. I placed the baby in Rosalie's arms, and she started to continue feeding the baby and rocking in her chair. "Everything was going…well, but when she gave birth, she stopped breathing. Carlisle injected venom into her heart, while Edward and I made bites on her limbs to seal more venom. She….started…to change. The venom was sealing the bites, but then, her heart flat-lined. We did CPR, and Edward pushed his hardest to get the blood and venom through her system." I choked, "Kate came. We thought the electrical shock would bring her back. It didn't work. I'm sorry."

Esme walked to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. It must have been very difficult for you. You felt this harder than anyone, because you were there at one time."

I now was visibly shaking. "We should have done…"

"Honey," Rosalie finally spoke, "you did everything you could." She smiled, "I know now she will go to a better place. Any of our families will welcome her." This was a major change for Rosalie; before, she rarely talked about an afterlife, God, or anything like this. The trip through the portal impacted Rosalie as hard as a brick truck.

I nodded, but it didn't make me feel better. Edward came in and held me in his arms. "We're going to have a memorial service for Erin. Then, we will be cremating her. An hour from now?"

Most of the group nodded; however, Rosalie had this odd facial expression. Something was not kosher. Edward just whispered, "Wow."

"What?" I asked him.

He refused to say anything, but we watched Rosalie as she asked Emmett for the envelope in her jacket. We didn't know what was in envelope or what it contained, but it reminded me of the cliffhangers of old.

"Emmett, would you show me the pictures?" Emmett kneeled and shuffled through a handful of photographs. "Stop, that one. Do you see something familiar?"

He compared this picture to the baby and back, "Damn. It's so..uncanny."

Rosalie turned the baby, so he faced us and Emmett held the photograph. It was a baby picture of herself and her brother. The picture was identical to the baby Rosalie held in her arms. Rosalie's lip quivered, "Hi, John."

….

Mr. John Aaron Hale McCarty Cullen was born to an Englishwoman named Erin, but she entrusted her son with our family. Carlisle, Edward, Garrett, and Jacob created a funeral pyre as Renesmee, Kate, and I prepared Erin's body. Rosalie came in last minutes. We already had removed her jewelry for John in the future, but Rosalie needed more. With a pair of scissors, she snipped a locket of Erin's auburn hair and a piece of Erin's shirt. "I don't want John to ever forget who gave her life for him, and how much she loved him."

Esme was with John as we stood a half of mile away for the funeral. We grouped ourselves around Erin's face.

Emmett was first. "Thank you for our son. He'll be knocking down walls in months." Yes, Emmett had a strange way of grieving, but it was how he dealt with pain.

Kate kissed her forehead. "Gone too soon, but will not be forgotten."

Edward and I were next. "Mom, Dad," I began, "I know you can hear me. Please welcome Erin in your homes as another daughter. May she never feel alone again."

Carlisle nodded, "You will be returned to your mate and live forever. Travel easy. We will take good care of your son."

Rosalie was last. "Erin, you gave me such a wonderful gift that I will never be able to repay for. He will never forget you. You have fulfilled two of my dreams: a son and a connection to my brother." She took a deep breath. "I felt a long time that no one would remember me after I left home, but with John in my arms, I feel I'm finally at peace." She ran her fingers through Erin's hair and kissed her cheek.

Rosalie couldn't handle it anymore. She sprinted back to the house. All except Carlisle, Garrett, and Edward left back for the house. Within minutes, we could feel the heat and see the heavens glow.


	34. Stitching Up

I've stopped asking why questions. With my life, I don't know what is going to happen. Within months, I've lost my Dad and was able to see in him as well as Mom in Heaven. We found two family nieces, who have changed my sisters and their view of what's known and not known. Our family rescued children, and Rosalie and Emmett have a hybrid child who has the soul of her brother's.

We decided to stay in London for the New Year's before we would return to Maine. Rosalie wanted to pick up some things for the baby, and I knew the guys were not into this. Carlisle, Jacob, Edward, and Emmett planned to take a flight back home the next morning, while Renesmee, Rosalie, Esme, Melinda, and I shopped for the baby.

Harrod's of London has been open for two hundred years. It is the epitome of shopping decadence. Within a few hours, we had clothes for the baby from a year to eleven, a pile of toys, and a stroller. When you throw a lot of money to a company, they seemed to grant your every wish. They provided Ness and Melinda with a high class lunch, a personal shopper, and travel access to the hotel and the airport. I really don't get all hyped up with attention; I can survive on hand me downs and retail stores. Ness loved the attention, because it reminded her of _Pretty Woman_ and the obnoxious sales guy. Melinda had no clue what Ness and I were talking about, but she went along with it.

By the end of the day, we were in Maine and reunited with Alice and Jasper. I can't explain the high I received seeing my whole family again. I didn't realize how much I needed them.

Alice had to hold the baby. "He's adorable, Rose. I hope he'll love his room." Alice already knew and created a baby room alike to Edward and me. "Rose, I'll show you." They talked as they walked down the hall.

We relaxed on the chairs and sofas and began to catch up when Rosalie shouted, "EMMETT!"

Emmett rushed to the room. Within moments, we heard, "What the hell?!"

The entire family was in the baby's room in seconds. Emmett and Rosalie were staring at a rocking chair with a quilt on it. It looked homemade and definitely not made recently. Carlisle touched Rosalie's shoulder, "Is everything okay?"

Emmett grabbed the quilt and examined it. He was in shock. "That's my Dad's favorite shirt. There's my brother's baby blanket, and that's my favorite pair of jeans. But how?"

"I don't know, honey."

Edward smiled—of course he knew. It can be very annoying at times. "Rosalie, can anything that has happened in the last months be impossible?"

"She welcomed me. Shirley had this around her—said it was special to her. Could this really be hers?"

"I think Mom wanted to show you how much she cares about you."

"It was only for a few moments…."

Emmett kissed her nose. "Time doesn't matter. She wanted us to know that they will always be with us, and she is trying to show you how a real mother loves her daughter." He hugged her and John for a very long time.

"How can I repay her for this?"

Esme stepped up. "By being an awesome mother."

"I have the best to help me." Rosalie kissed Esme's cheek.


	35. Epilogue: A Letter Home

June 12, 2053

Dear Mom and Dad,

I know I can never send this, but I know you'll read it. I've been doing this diary since my change, and I just realized this diary is just a long letter home. This is not the end of the diary, but I wanted to catch up with you.

In April, we packed our cars with our belongings and arrived at the old church to re-connect with Anna. I always keep thinking Anna is an elderly woman instead of a twenty year old, but I guess just like us, we don't appear our true age.

Anna was fascinated with our individual stories. She didn't take notes or ask to repeat; her memory was like ours—crystal clear. Alice thanked Anna for the chance to speak to her sister and save her niece in the nick of time. Anna just nodded, and with Alice and Anna, there was no explanation needed.

Anna held John in her arms as Rosalie and Emmett recalled their trip home. "The one thing I don't understand," Rosalie began, "is how the quilt got from _**there**_ to _**here**_."

Anna smiled. "There are things in this universe in which you aren't supposed to know, because you don't need to know. Your mother-in-law wanted to show you how much she loves you and Emmett. From what you tell me, she's been watching you for awhile." Emmett twisted as if he swallowed a hornet's nest. "Emmett, something is troubling you."

I could tell he didn't know how to start or how to formulate his words. "Why …did…Noah…have…to suffer?" He started to pace as he talked. "He was a stupid kid who made a mistake, and he's still paying for that mistake. Why does a man need a hundred years of redemption?" He sat down on the couch awkwardly.

Anna rose and sat next to Emmett. "My Dear Emmett, I'm afraid Noah didn't tell you everything for just this reason. He didn't want you to feel guilty, and he didn't know the difference between redemption and guarding."

Emmett placed his head in his hands. "I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"In my sleep, alike to Alice, I see visions. This is the reason I wanted your family to return. There is more for you to know. Noah wasn't punished for his sin, but he was given a task: to make sure Bella came to Forks."

I was shocked. How did my name get into this? How is Noah's brother connected to me? "Excuse me, what did you say?"

"Bella, you still don't understand how important you are. Your arrival to Forks set off a chain reaction you had no control over. They are here because of you and Edward." Anna paused and turned to face me. "Bella, do you remember how your mother met your stepfather?"

Why is she asking me this? Does this have anything to deal with Noah? Where did this tangent come from? I didn't ask, so I told her, "A friend of my Mom's had tickets for Tucson Padres, and her friend wasn't able to go. There was a concert after the game, and we decided to make a day of it. Tucson's only about an hour south, and we went on one of our road trips."

"What happened at the game?" Anna asked if she already knew the answer. Did I tell you that I hate that feeling?

"At the time, we weren't big baseball fans, so we kidded that we were sunbathing with a view. Some time during the game, a foul ball cracked Mom's hand. During our time at the ER, Phil showed up and apologized for hitting Mom's hand…" Then, I knew. "Are you suggesting that…Noah…made…the ball hit my Mom?"

"Noah knew your mother would be happy with Phil, so his decision was beneficial for everyone. Your mother and Phil quickly fell in love, and she wanted to travel with him, right?"

"I thought my Mom needed to be happy. I wasn't thrilled to move to Forks or living with my Dad, but I believe it was for the best."

"And it was. These events brought you to Forks—and the first domino fell down. Your relationship with Edward and Jacob tied the Quileutes and the Cullens as a team; it was a tumultuous team for awhile, but your struggles with the Nomads, the Newborns, and the Volturi made you stronger. Once Renesmee was born, Jacob imprinted and brought him and you to your destinies."

This was too much to handle. Now, I was confused. My voice crackled, "Melinda?"

Anna looked at Melinda. "She was another vessel for change. After you saved Melinda from the Volturi, she wanted to show you how much it meant to her, and she knew I could give you something no one ever has."

"Dad? He had to die?" In just a sliver of time, my mind traveled to the day I freaked out at school, when my Dad came up. My hand shook as bad as it did that day.

Anna consoled me. "Every human dies. You knew one day it would happen, but in the scheme of things, his passing and your move to Maine brought your family to Melinda. As you witnessed, he is happy with his friends and family, and he had another chance to see you."

Emmett lifted his head, "So Noah will return?"

"Of course, but alike to John, I do not know when or how. Noah was probably aggravated that he couldn't tell you everything—hence his bitterness. Emmett, you and your family have a precious gift to see your loved ones return to Earth, and you will know, like John."

This seemed to ease Emmett's tension, and we continue to reminisce. Near dusk, we said our goodbyes and left the English church. As we traveled back to the states, Edward opened his photographs and told Ness about his family and the pictures he had. Now knowing his mother and father turned him into a vampire as a selfless act of love, he was more comfortable talking about his past.

Edward saw Seth again—a dream come true for both of them. He was able to spend time with his best friend and the pack, and he was accepted as an equal. Even at Mom's house, he could be human again. That simple game of volleyball or soccer filled an empty hole in his heart. He didn't know how much he missed being human. His stories were stifled with uncontrollable laughter from the back of the plane.

Rose had laid her special quilt on the floor with some toys; however, Emmett grabbed the child and began to tickle John. The toddler cooed and giggled as Emmett played peek-a-boo with him. In Rose's point of view, everything that happened, even the horrible experience with her own mother, was worth it. She had a wonderful husband, a niece who humanized her, and a baby she will love for eternity.

Melinda just smiled as Alice talked. She didn't stop Alice; she enjoyed her talks with her. Moving to Forks, Melinda was now an integral part of the family. We, Cullens, tend to adopt new family members, and within months, they had two nieces and brother who were accepted as if they were with us a hundred years ago. Rose takes time everyday to walk with Melinda; she didn't want her niece feel that she was replaced by a drooling tot.

Alice raved on about Beth. She had learned so much in the past couple of months, and she and her father became a family unit within ours. They knew the secret; however, they did not use any terminology that would incriminate them. Alice had shown her how drawing can help her deciphering visions. Beth's drawing and her journal next to her bed tripled her abilities, and Alice couldn't brag enough.

Jasper was in a seat nearby. He just rolled his eyes as Alice went on and on about Beth. It's been the millionth time he has had heard about Beth, but he would never say that to Alice-he valued his own life. His phone rang, and he and his lawyer were finalizing the details in Atlanta.

Jasper couldn't control his feelings after rescuing the children and finding dead ones in Atlanta. He said, in comparison to dispatching Maria's newborns, felt like a hundred times worse. His emotions forced him to face them and do something about it.

While we were in the portal, Jasper had contacted the people next door on both sides of the lair and offered to buy their homes, so he would be able to do something good with the land and the area around it. He paid them handsomely, and when the people left, the three houses were bulldozed. Jasper, Seth's son, and a Catholic priest were able to cleanse the three areas and set free the tortured souls who needed to cross over.

Jasper stressed on the phone that no one would know who the benefactor was and the name even in the paperwork was not to have his name or identity. Called The Rescue, the building and the business were to help abused children and needy families. Jasper believed some good should come out of something so evil. Alice was aware, but he chose not to make a big deal of it; this was Jasper's therapy. His experience with his family proved he wasn't a heartless monster, and he and his soul could look forward- than behind.

After the portal, Carlisle didn't feel "damned" any more; a damned soul could not travel to see loved ones, especially those in a church. He accepted his role in this family, and he, like Edward and Jasper, could live without guilt.

A scientist at heart, Carlisle was comparing notes, charting data, and checking and rechecking his facts about John in comparison to Ness's development. During the trip back, he must have measured the child three times to get height, weight, and the rate of growth. Even though this annoyed Rosalie, she would never tell Carlisle this. To him, medicine and science were puzzles, and he had to manipulate each piece to figure out the answer. As he researched, no one bothered him, except Esme, who kissed him on the cheek and told him to relax.

Hearing how Rosalie's mother was, Esme wanted to reassure her that we loved her, and she would always be there for Rose. Esme had seen his son: happy, handsome, and humble. She didn't know, until Rose returned, what her son told her—his sister needed her. She choked a little at the memory and smiled to herself as we descended into Portland International Airport.

For the next month, we chased the dancing naked baby around the house as he giggled from one floor to the next. Luckily, we never tire and could catch up with the boy. His vocabulary was alike a young adolescent, and he could read chapter books, but he still enjoyed someone reading to him. He liked to talk about the stories, and he, like Ness, was bored with any modern literature. We had read all the Romantic poets, some Shakespeare, and some American classics. John loved when his Dad would read to him; Emmett would act out all the parts in _Treasure Island, Peter Pan, Twenty Leagues under the Sea, _and _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow._ We could hear the adventure all the way to the basement, but we didn't care—these were moments we had to cherish.

I can't tell what's normal or abnormal, because all these years, we are always solving problems, having adventures, and making sense of this existence. I knew I was destined for the supernatural, and Anna just confirmed it. I can't doubt her or question the portal, religion, or reality; I just adjust.

Renesmee misses you. After talking to Anna, she and Jacob have accepted the fact that they will have their turn to enter the portal, someday. I told her to write you, like me, because she will be heard. Jake has concentrated a lot of his energy to the tribe; he wasn't the alpha anymore, but he needed to bond with his people.

Ness felt sorry for Jake. His brothers and family have passed on, and many Quileute didn't know his identity. Charlie welcomed Jacob as a cousin who had returned home, and the others accepted the story. Only the elders, the pack, and their children knew Ness's and Jacob's identity, and he educated the elder pack members about the legends and the history of the tribe. As he taught, he felt his father and mother watch over him, and he founded the connection he longed for.

I seem to talk about everyone else, except me. Actually it's easier. I don't know if I'm this hub that connects these families together, and I was the catalyst, but I don't question it. I was able to see you again, which I will never forget.

I may never see you again, but I hope to come and visit some time soon.

Love, Bella


End file.
